Fire Emblem: Awakening - Life after Grima
by Rankin de Merthyr
Summary: These are stories and events that happen after Grima's defeat with Avatar(Anon for convenience's sake) sacrifice. This fanfic follows everyone of the Shepards and their families at the start of their new life. Post-Game spoilers and evidently pairings not everyone would agree upon. Take note though that in later chapters this fic will be following Anon and Lucina.
1. Life at the Castle

**Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from this. It's just to fill the void left by the game.**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

A/N: Yay! It's done! At least, the first version of it!  
This is my first fic to upload and I'm figuring out how and where what goes.  
Also, I'll be posting the pairings for all the characters down below.  
So I hope you enjoy the fic! Criticism is welcome!

Oh, and I hope you don't mind, but I'll insert music here and there. Just search it and listen as you read.

ACK! I'm having trouble inserting the dialogue of why they changed the baby's name so as to not confuse everyone!  
So I'm just going to put it here as I can't think of where to place it without having to create a whole other scene for it **JUST** to clarify that they changed the name of the kids from their older counterparts.

Rated M for later chapters.

_Music: Mistaken Love (Final Fantasy IX)_

* * *

_I swear to you!_

_I swear by all that is holy!_

_I swear I'll wait for you!_

_So you better come back! I'll wait an eternity if I have to!_

He heard his beloved say. Over the wind that threatened to swept them away. Over the the threat of Grima. Over the magic in his hand that would cease his existence along with the evil that had plagued her all her future life.

_Swear to me!_

_Swear to me you'll come back!_

He looked back. His resolved weakened. Tears flowed from his beloved. Her eyes filled with longing and concern but also understanding at his decision. Foolish and reckless as it is. She grit her teeth. She knew of his decision. He had told her. Just her.

_Please! Promise me!_

He gave her one last sad smile as tears flowed down. And nodded. He found his resolve and steeled it. Let his heart ache. Let the tears flow. But let his voice sound strong and confident, overpowering even the wind and challenging fate itself. She needs this. Just these words.

**I swear. I'll come back.**

He turned to face Grima again. His resolve flowing into his magic.

**_NO! YOU FOOL! YOU'LL DIE AS WELL!_**

**No.**

He raised his hand and aimed at his other self

** I'll come back**.

Bolts of lightning leaped from his fingertips striking Grima down. The dragon gave a final screech as his essence started to fade into oblivion

**_NOOOOO!_**

He could feel his existence following the dragon. His resolve was fading as was his strength. He fought against the tide. Let _it _be the last to leave him. Let that be the one thing that he left behind for her. He turned one last time to his beloved and gave a smile filled with his _love._

* * *

_Music: Your choice. I'm listening to Baccano while typing this._

* * *

The castle burst with activity no thanks to Cynthia, Owain, Morgan, and the mastermind of it all, the little blue-haired princess of the land, Lucia.

In an attempt to escape the dreaded "afternoon nap" the _Justice Cabal_ have decided to help the princess in their grand escape. A rope of bed sheets lead down from a bed room window, a dinning room filled with soldiers covered in flour were left behind to clean the room, The castle kitchen littered with round nuts making for a hazardous chase that threatened to slip all the chefs that tread, and the library buried in flower petals that one could literally swim in it.

Sumia, Lucina, Gerome, and Kjelle were at wit's end with the sheer amount of energy Lucia had, Owain's crazy heroic influence, and the ridiculous amounts of traps and flower petals made by Morgan and Cynthia.

"Gods! Was I always this much of a handful as a child?" Lucina panted. She and the others had spent the better part of the afternoon chasing down _Justice Cabal_ and, as they put it, a "daring escape plan". They were now in a solitary hallway with windows to their left. The afternoon sky lit the hallway but the sun was still far from setting.

"I don't know dear... But facing risen was easier than this. And now I understand why your father didn't very well like the idea of being buried in flower petals." Sumia said, exhausted from Cynthia latest in "heroic entrances".

"Lady Sumia, please. Let us handle this. You're pregnant!" Gerome said, tired as well but hid it behind his mask.

"Oh, well, I guess YOU would be the one most worried about me and little Cyndie, wouldn't you Gerome?" Sumia teased as Gerome blush reached outside his mask.

"Lady Sumia, please!"

"Oh alright! I'll leave them in your hands. Do catch them before they set the palace on fire." With that, the queen turned and headed back to her room as the trio watch her go.

"Wasn't there a nurse maid following us?" Lucia asked.

"She's probably still buried under the flower petals. But I think the queen would be fine by herself." Gerome assured.

"So, do we have a plan?" Kjelle asked.

Her companions shook their heads in reply. "I would have left that to Morgan, but seeing as she joined their cause-"

"Long live the Justice Cabal!" Yelled Lucia from down the hall with her party.

"Hey Gerome! You're on the wrong side! You're supposed to be with us remember?" Cynthia yelled.

"You were part of this madness?" Asked Kjelle, not beliving the ever serious Gerome would ever join in on Owain and Cynthia's antics even as a child.

"We were children alrig- No! Wait! Cynthia's right." Gerome excalimed, earning him odd looks from his companions. "... I'm part of the cabal."

"What?!" Kjelle and Lucina couldn't believe it.

"Hooray! I told you Gerome was still a part of us!"

"Hehe! Then the chosen scion of warrior of darkness has returned to the light! Come, Gerome and fulfill your destiny!" Owain excalimed.  
Gerome nodded and started walking in their direction.

"Gerome! You traitor!" Kjelle yelled and was about to tackle her _former_ companion from his sudden turncoat, but Lucina made a grab for her.

"No! Wait!" Lucina said in a hush voice.

"Let go of me Lucina! Don't tell me you've turned too!"

"Really mother? You're joining us?" Morgan asked joyfully.

"What?! No I'm just..." Lucina paused then whispered to Kjelle. "Look, just trust Gerome, alright."

"Hey sis, what are you two whispering over there? You better not be- ah!"

Gerome had finally reached them and dove for Cynthia and the couple landed with Gerome on top as he held Cynthia down.

"Ah! Run! Gerome got Sis Cynthia!" Lucia exclaimed and bolted.

"Noooo! Cynthia! I will avenge you!" Owain yelled as he ran.

"This isn't over mother! You'll join the side of Justice soon enough!"

"No! Wait! Don't leave me!"

"Oh, no you don't! You're coming with me!" Gerome said to the struggling Cynthia.

"Gerome! You idiot! You were suppose to get Lucia!" Lucina said giving chase.

"Love lorn fool! You better make sure you get her to Lady Sumia!" Kjelle said right behind Lucina.

"Aw... Well, I guess you caught me now Gerome. Want to practice your heroic victory with a pose?" Cynthia said happily.

"We are doing no such thing!" Gerome exclaimed.

"Ahem!" a deep cough came from behind them as both turned to look at the new comer.

"Father!" Gerome said, quickly getting up at the sight of Fredrick in full armor with his arms folded in front of his chest and with an impassable stare.

"Busted~" Cynthia stood as well, right behind Gerome.

"Gerome. I realize you and your relationship with Cynthia have escalated ever since the war, but-"

"No! Wait! This isn't what you think! I was chasing down Cynthia and -"

"Oh, so Cynthia has made it very clear that she did not desire such affection?"

"No! That's not what I-" Gerome stuttered in panic at his very dire situation. He took a deep breath with as much conviction he could must and said "I Would never!"

"Oh?"

"What? Gerome, does that mean you hate me?" Cynthia said with sad look.

"What?! No! I lov- Cynthia! You're not helping!"

* * *

"Morgan! Lucia! When I catch both of you, you two are in big trouble!" Lucina yelled chasing after her daughter and herself. Owain had split up with the blue haired girls and Kjelle gave him pursuit.

The trio had exited the castle interior and were now heading to the training grounds filled with young recruits on break. They watch in wonder as the three princesses chased each other down the hallways until Lucina noticed them and started barking orders to help her.

"Don't just stand there you fools! Catch them!" Lucina ordered and the trainees dropped whatever they were doing and gave chase.

The nearest trainee to the two blocked their path but Lucia was too small and ducked underneath him while Morgan took out her tome and cast a wind spell to propel her over the awe struck trainee.  
"Move it!" Lucina pushed the trainee away as he crashed in a heap among training swords. "Next time, be more alert! You!" Lucina pointed to a group of trainees heading her way. "Block the exits! Don't let them escape!"

At once, the trainees scattered and started blocking doors and hallways around the grounds. _Only a matter of time now._ Lucina thought triumphantly.

The duo noticed the lack of exits and headed for the open space in the field as trainees followed them and dove trying to catch them but miss entirely with Lucia's small frame or caught a face full of air with Morgan's tome.

"Lucia, this way!" Morgan pulled Lucia as the grounds were filled with more and more soldiers and Lucina cutting her way through them like a mad bull. They dove into the bushes as trainees surrounded them.

"Where are they- NO!" Lucina yelled as the two entered a hole in the wall Lucina caused herself by accident. The duo exited the training grounds and made it into the castle gardens with Lucina pushing away trainees to give her way as she dove into the hole. Some of the trainees tried following the princesses but ultimately the hole was too small for full grown men and got themselves stuck.

* * *

_Music: Stolen Eyes (Final Fantasy IX)_

* * *

Morgan and Lucia made their way to an old tree at the very end of the garden and tucked away from sight.  
"I... I think we lost her..." Morgan said panting.

"Don't under estimate me!" Came a voice from above and Morgan and Lucia looked up to a fast descending Lucina and tried to make a run for it but ended up bumping into each other and crumpling to the ground with an angry Lucina over them.

Arms folded, Lucina was going to give them the scolding of the life time.

"Hey *pant* big sis *pant* Lucina" said a tired Lucia

"It's *pant* good to see *pant* you enjoyed yourself." Morgan said.

"What?" Lucina said, dumbfounded.

"Well... Lucia said *pant* that you were always busy *pant* with all sorts of things."

"Yea, big Sis *pant* and I haven't seen you smile. *pant* So I asked big sis Morgan if I could do something for you."

"And after talking about it *pant* and convincing Cynthia and Owain *pant* we did this!"

"Did you have fun?" Asked Lucia with a smile full of hope and concern.

"How could I have possibly enjoyed chasing both of you all throughout the castle, which by the way, YOU are cleaning up?!"

"Well for one, you didn't ground us on the spot." Morgan smiled with a confident look. One that looked all too much like her husbands, Anon, when he came up and succeeded in an all but ridiculous plan of his. It made her miss him. Made her remember he wasn't here, right beside her. Memories flooded into for the briefest second of the time they spent together as newlyweds.

"Mother? Are you alright?" Morgan asked.

"Huh? Oh yes... I'm fine Morgan." Lucina said. All trace of anger left her voice. There was just the cold pain now.

Morgan and Lucia looked at each other and back to Lucina "Um... Big sis... you're crying."

Lucina immediately reached for her cheeks and traced a tear line. Sure enough. She was crying. "Oh... I uh.. sorry. I can't seem to *sniff* make it stop."

"..." *sniff* "..."

"... We're sorry we made you run big sis." Lucia said, filled with concern.

"Yeah... I didn't know that it would make you cry mother. I'm sorry. We thought you'd have fun."

"No." Lucina said, shaking her head, still wiping the endless stream of tears. "You were right. I did have fun. I'm just... tired of running away I guess."

"Mother... why don't you sit down. We won't run anymore."

"Yeah. Okay. Thank you Morgan."

Lucina sat down with her legs stretch outwards and leaned against the tree, still rubbing her eyes as the tears won't stop and something heavy weighing on her chest.  
No.  
It wasn't heavy at all. It was nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

Morgan moved and sat beside her mother while Lucia contended herself on crawling to rest her head on Lucina's lap.

"Does it hurt big sis? Are you hurt somewhere?" Lucia asked.

"... Yes. I think it does. Around here, Lucia." Lucina motioned her hand over her heart. The one she's been running away from. On the very spot the  
empty vacuum had occupied her heart for months.

"... Did I... make you think about father, mother?" Morgan asked as she hugged Lucina's other hand.

"... No. I *sniff* I think I always keep thinking about him. I'm sorry. *sniff* I'm such a lousy mother."

"No! You've been a great mother! I should be apologizing for not realizing how much you miss him. I mean, I miss him too! But I was never there to help you cope with his absence while you helped in mine!" Morgan started tearing up now too.

Lucia stood up and hugged her older self around the neck and gently patted her head.  
"It's okay big sis." She said. "You know, Daddy did this to me when I was scared and it made me feel all better. It'll make you feel better too! I'm sure of it!"

Lucina held her daughter and younger self in a tight embrace and gave each of them a kiss on their hair as more tears came to her.  
"Thank you, both of you. Thank you."  
Lucia pulled away from her patting and smiled warmly at her 'big sis'. It gave Lucina some strength and affirmation no words could have brought her.

Lucia sat next to Lucina then and rested against her body and closed her eyes. She was asleep in no time.

Morgan faced her mother then and kissed her on the cheek. "I love you mother. I'm here for you. We'll wait for father. Together." And those words gave Lucina comfort and reassurance no action ever could.

Morgan returned to her position, embracing her mother and closed her eyes. She was asleep in no time.

Lucina looked up to see light breaching through the tree's leaves. The empty pain was still there but a smoldering lump of _something_ nested itself right at center of her heart. She whispered then.

"Come home...  
We miss you so much...  
Please. Just come home."

Lucina closed her eyes as a final tear escaped her. And for the first time in months, she was asleep in no time at all.

* * *

"Come on! The maid said she saw them go this way." Kjelle said, dragging a poor Owain with his 'sword hand' behind his back.  
"Ow! Ow! Ow! Okay! Just let me go now!"  
"Owain, I swear, when we get to Lucina I hope she-" Kjelle stopped as she saw the three blue haired girls sleeping against three with a look of serene peace on Lucina's face.  
"Uhh... I don't think it's a good time." Owain said with a hint of joy at the prospect of delayed punishment.  
"Oh you are so not off the hook! I'll do it myself! " Kjelle said as they turned around,  
"Okay! Okay! But be gentle!"  
"Wh- Owain!"

The couple left with their arguing fading away and the trio were left in peace.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay! That's done!

Well, no. Not really. I'm still figuring out what I can do to make the fic longer. I've already written down Donnel and Olivia and have Lon'qu and his family in my head. If worse comes to worse, I may take this down and rewrite it just to make it longer. Also, I do hope the name changing doesn't confuse everyone. I'll keep it as small as possible like Lucina = Lucia and Cynthia = Cyndie. I could go and dabble on the etymology of it but for such a minor change? Nah.

Regular updates? Hmm... I dunno. I don't plan to just write this when I'm in the mood, and I often get the whole chapter down in one day. It's just adding the details that take amount of time. I'll try by months but I'll be graduating soon I should REALLY be working on my thesis but I just don't have the drive to do that as of now.

As for pairings, I'll burst your bubbles now. I'm not sure if mine are popular, I hope they are, but I won't hold my breathe. I'll give my reasoning why I paired this with that on each end of the chapter. So without further adieu, the pairings of my gameplay.

Male - Female

Dante(Avatar. Anon in this story) - Lucina  
Chrom - Sumia  
Lissa - Gaius(Okay, in my gameplay, i accidentally killed Gaius so I have to replay my game now and he'll probably be at the very end of this)  
Fredrick - Cherche  
Virion - Miriel  
Vaike - Sully  
Stahl - Maribelle  
Lon'qu - Cordelia  
Ricken - Tharja  
Henry - Panne  
Libra - Nowi  
Donnel - Olivia  
Yen'fay - Say'ri (It's not what you think! I'm just giving them a life as siblings!)  
Priam - Emmeryn (You can thank Gone2GroundEX for this idea.)

Child pairings

Inigo - Morgan  
Gerome - Cynthia  
Yarne - Nah  
Brady - Severa  
Laurent - Noire (Oh, blood and thunder! I want to write this one soon! But I'll have to get through family life first.)  
Owain - Kjelle

There. That's the list. I'll touch Aversa and Gangrel. Not sure about Walhart... What? I'm missing someone? Who? I'm pretty sure I got everyone...  
*Somewhere, at the back of the authors mind*

Kellam: Hello? Anyone there? Excuse me!


	2. Bonus Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Blah blah,** I don't own it, **yadda yadda yadda.

**Chapter X**

* * *

A/N: Okay, so I was suddenly stuck by inspiration and frustration when writing this.  
I mean a day after the first one? Really? Not to mention I have an idea for Chrom Sumia and Lucia now.  
Well, I tried my best with showing the action here and hope it got through to you.  
I kind off see I'm lacking in telling the environment but I can't place them into proper words, I'll work on that.  
I'll give you my thoughts later but I'd like to thank **Justanotherbambi **for being my first like!  
I'll do my best not to let you down! Enjoy!

* * *

"Morgan! Stowie!" Lucia said as Morgan tucked in her mother's younger self.

Night had come for Ylisse after a rather uneventful day. Well... As his uneventful as Cynthia, Owain, and little Lucia could get. Still. Nothing caught fire so it could be called "uneventful".

Morgan had taken Lucia to her room which was filled with fluffy dolls of all sizes and all creatures, even a tanguel bunny. They both had changed into their sleeping attire, Lucia pink pajamas with a rabbit pattern while Morgan wore a purple night gown. Lucia's room was lit only by a magical lamp that used no fuel and bathed the room in a cool blue glow. Lucia's bed was set against one side of the room which she would share with a baby Cyndie once she was born. Though only one person occupied the room, barley a space looked vacant.

"Hmm... Alright. Do you want to hear the Prince and the Pegasus Knight?" Morgan suggested, thinking of her grandparents love story.

"Nuh uh. I want something new" Lucia replied with anticipation.

"Something new huh? Alright... What about the tacti- I mean the Rogue and the Princess?" Morgan suggested thinking of a love story of her mother and father.

"Ooh~ that's new! What is about! What is it about!" Lucia said as she jumped up and down while she sat.

Morgan chuckled "Okay, okay! Just lie down alright?" She tucked in Lucia and sat down beside her.

"Alright, where do I begin..."

* * *

The Shepards ambushed a group of bandits at their hideout and Anons plan was working extremely well. Except for one thing.

"Lay down your arms and you may yet live!"

Lucina faced the bandit leader and his group of personal guards in a hidden escape route lined with lit torches and stone walls.  
The group of men laughed at Lucina in the dark passageway. "Hear that boyo's? The girly wants to play sticks! Hahaha!"

Lucina went off by herself.

* * *

"Chrom! Listen to me! We have to cut off their leaders escape! Lucina is-"

"I won't hear it Anon! We have to help those prisoners! You said so yourself!" Chrom interrupted Anon.

"But Chrom-"

"Rescuing lives is more important than bringing that scum to justice. Sumia! Let's go! I can see flames erupting form the prison cells now!"

"Right!" Sumia said as she and Chrom flew up and leaving a desperate Anon.

"Hexes and damnation! The one day the royal family won't listen to a word I say!" Anon yelled and immediately look around for anyone remaining. There were none. Everyone had left him on the hill per his orders.

"Gods Lucina, please be alright." He said as he ran towards the bandit leaders escape route.

* * *

Lucina fell into her familiar stance and leaped at his opponent with a wild slash and was parried easily. She swung more left and right, her moves deadly and precise fill with rage and the sound metal clanging against metal filled her ears but her eyes only saw the mocking glare of the bandits around her. They surrounded her but none interfered with her mad duel against their leader. She should have noticed something wrong then, but her rage blinded her to her surroundings and fueled her sword swings. The bandit was no fool with a blade, each block and parry was precise and clean and his mocking feints only enraged Lucina further. A small part of her senses yelled at her that something was wrong. That a bare chested bandit, well built and muscular with large scimitar should not be able to block her moves so quickly. But she ignored it and listened only to the building rage in the pits of her stomach.

She roared as she swung her blade with an over head slash, but the bandit side stepped, guided her blade with his, spun, and slashed in a wide arc. She ducked the wild slash and recoiled her blade and immediately followed with an upward thrust. Again the bandit merely nudged it away and returned with a swift counter attack. Lucina barley dodged it as she jumped away, but the bandito did not relent and dashed towards her and swung down from left to right. Lucina immediately stepped in to her right, opposite of the slash and prepared to thrust her blade into her opponent but the bandit anticipated it and struck her square in the chest with his right elbow. The air was knocked out of Lucina and was launched with her back against the wall. The bandits cheered immediately but Lucina regained her stance but not her breathing.

The bandit leader looked at her then, his huge scimitar rested on his shoulder and his free hand on his hip. He undressed her with his eyes from top to bottom and licked his lips quickly, only to be replaced with a grin that reached from ear to ear

"Heh. Put down the sword girly! And I'll only rape you ten times!" He mocked her, his voice filled with lust. "The first time will hurt like hell, and I reckon my huge dick will turn you loose as I ram in into your tight cunt. Don't worry. You'll learn to enjoy it. I can't wait to grabs your tits! I've seen bigger but those look firm and I'm pretty sure you're ass is tight but it's got a nice round shape to it. I'll make sure to give that a slapping you'll just love, hahaha!" The other bandits cheered with him and made vulgar gestures with either their hands, lips, tongue or all three combined as they undressed her too.

She glared at them, rage filling her once more roared, going into another wild charge against their leader.

"Che. They never learn." The bandit spat, as he readied his scimitar, parried Lucina's strike easily as Falchion flew from her grip and was punched in her solar plexus and fell unconscious in the bandit's arms. "Oi boys! I was wrong! Her tits are soft as me mums bosom!" The bandits cheered but was quickly interrupted as rapid footsteps approach quickly from down the hall.

"Who's there?!" The leader asked.

"Oi' boss! It's me! Sharp Tom! I'm so glad I caught's up with ye!" The newcomer said. He looked exhausted and wore a simple vest and baggy pants with daggers at his side. But sure enough. He was a bandit.

"How's it looking out there?" One of the bandits inquired.

"Bad. Some of ze boyz turned tail and ran while the others be either bleedin' to death, dyin, or dead."

Their leader nodded. "Alright boys! Time to turn tail as well. Jimmy! Hog-tie the girly. Chitz! How sharp is her sword?"

Both bandits moved to their respective jobs and Lucina was soon tied, bound and her mouth gagged. Chitz picked up Falchion and struck q nearby barrel. The sound of wood was audible but It didn't even put a dent.

"It be duller than Jack's wit boss!" Chitz said.

"Leave it. A fancy looking sword is worthless." Their leader said as he slung Lucina over his shoulder and headed off down their hidden passage. Chitz dropped the blade and ran to catch up with his companions.

The banditos finally reached a hidden stable with horses and provisions prepared for escape. The room was more of a cave that led far south behinds some hills. Away from their former fortress and danger. They were gonna make it out alive with their prize. But a lone figure was in the middle of the room, lit only by the sunlight behind him and so was unrecognizable thanks to the shadows.

"Who's ye be?!" The bandits asked.

"The figure turned to face them.

"Tom? That you?" The figure said.

"Harry! You're still here! Glad ta see ya boy'o!" The leader said.

"Boss! Yer alive! I was thinkin' yez already dead and was thinkin' of high tailin' it out of here!" Harry, a bandit, replied.

"Don't be writtin' us for dead tha't easily kid! I ain't goin down that easily!"

"Got it boss! But mind hurryin' it up? I reckon them Shepards ain't gonna like us one bit when they see us."

"Reckon they won't." Thier leader said as he placed Lucina on the horse, her head and legs sticking out, as the bandit leader mounted himself. The others got to their mounts as well and mounted up.

"Everybody ready? Good. Then let's get outta here."

All 6 bandits galloped out of the cave and headed for the hills in the golden glow of the afternoon. The sound of battle faded as they distanced themselves from their old fort. Their boss last in line, to make sure no arrows came from behind him hoping the girly enough a deterrent from the pesky goody-two-shoes Shepards. They reached another hill and down again, but before they could climb the next one, a mounted figure came atop the hill.

Lucina woke from the rough riding and struggled, realizing her hands and legs were bound and the weight of Falchion missing from her hips. From what she could tell, they were riding away from the fort. Away from her allies. From her father. From Anon...

She yelled desperately, giving rage one last chance, hoping it would let her break her bounds but they held and the gag made her yell little more than a whimper. Her rage left her. Only despair and fear remained.

"Well look who be wakin up! Oi! Sleepin' beauty opened her eyes! By the way girly! Your tits are soft as cotton! I can't wait to place mah dick in between-"

"Aw, who be it this time?!" Complained one of them, interrupting their leader's vulgar speech. Lucina craned her neck to where the bandit pointed and placed hope in her heart one last time.

"I think it's Jack'o! Someone's ridin with him as well! Look!"

Lucina's hopes of being rescued were dead and all because she refused to listen to Anon's plan of ignoring the bandits. Tears came to her then as she taught about her fiancé. They were supposed to get married soon. And now she face getting raped by vulgar men endlessly or until they tire of her. Death was preferable. _I'm so sorry Anon. Morgan. I'm sorry._ Lucina forced her balance to tip off to her head, hoping she'd either break her skull or her neck.

"Oi! Oi! Oi! No dyin ob me naw. Yez ain't gettin away that easily." The bandit leader said as he grabbed her by her crotch. "Man! Ye gots a soft ass as well! I really hit the jackpot!" Lucina only cried more and wailed desperately.

The two men mounted on the horse stopped and observed the bandits bellow as they considered them. One of the two gave them a wave but the other one remained holding on to the horse. One of them gave the horse a kick and it suddenly galloped towards them with a sense of urgency.

"Yep! That's Jack'o alright! Good with ye horses but terribly fraid of em eh? Oi Jack! Who's that behind ye? Is it-"

Harry never got to finish his sentence as an arrow lodged itself in his open mouth and immediately fell off his horse. The others were dumbstruck.  
"What the-" Tom started as he took an arrow in the neck and fell limply to the ground.

4 bandits remained.

The front rider of the galloping horse fell awkwardly to the side and crashed without even reacting to the fast approaching ground. He was already dead.  
The back rider wore leather armor with his face wrapped by his long blue scarf and already knocking another arrow with his bow.

"He's with the Shepards!"  
"Ya think?!"  
"The girly! Get the-" another bandit went down as an arrow pierce his skull from one end to the other. The lone rider was a stones throw away now and closing the distance fast.

3 bandits remained.

"Shit!" Chitz said as he unsheathed his sword but before he could make any sense of defense, the masked rider already had his sword out and gave him a fatal slash across his torso Chitz struggled but blood rushed out the wound and up his mouth. He was dead before he hit the ground.

2 bandits remained.

Jimmy managed to get his sword out and was prepared to give the man a clash of blades, but their attacker leaped from his horse, rolled in the air and kicked him off his horse as he hit the ground with his head, breaking his neck.

1 bandit remained.

"You dastard!" The leader of the bandits shouted as he reached for his Scimitar on his back but his attacker rolled as he landed and made a mad dash towards him, jumped and tackled him off his horse. The animal got spooked and gave a quick jolt that threatened to make Lucina fall but the beast calmed quickly and managed to give Lucina a view of the fight.

The two men wrestled on the grassy ground. The rider's silver sword was left out of reach and the bandito still hasn't drawn his blade as the two exchanged blows. The masked man was on top and wailed blow after blow, a left, then a right, left, right, left, right. The bandit recovered his bearings and blocked the next blows and struck the mans side with his knee. He forced the man to roll on the ground and managed to get himself on top and intended to exact the same fury of blows on him. But the man recovered quickly and tucked in his legs and kicked the bandit square in the gut, forcing him to recoil and step back. The masked man rolled over and stood on his feet with a stance.

_Lon'qu?_ Lucina thought as she recognized the stance as that of her friends'.

Both men considered each other and walk in a circle around each other, measuring each step and each pulsing muscle.

The bandit gave a wry smile. "Yer good! Ye managed to ambush me and kill ma boyz! Lightning fast too! But yer all out of tricks arent ya? You're swords right here! Under my feet! Oops!" The bandit said as he kicked away the sword. "What're ye gonna do now?" He mocked as he unsheathed his deadly scimitar from his back.

The wind blew in protest of the unfair duel that was playing out. Lucina tried to tell her friend to run. Good as he was, he was no match against an armed opponent with that much skill with a blade. She desperately tried anything to communicate her distress but it was as if the two were locked in their own world now.

The bandit smiled as he played with his scimitar. "I'd offer ye to tern back now before I kills ya, but ye killed my men, and ain't no way I'm not ven'ging them their blood!" He said as he made a wild slash. The masked man stepped back out of reach, but the bandit was upon him at once slashing upwards to the right then downards to the left, and the man dodged each slash and managed to get in range to strike from the last one. He kicked his opponents feet hopping to unbalanced the man but his stance was firm and returned it with a punch but the masked man quickly shoved it away and kicked the bandit at his side, the bandit recoiled but immediately countered with a backhand with his right hand, still holding the sword. The masked man ducked underneath the strike and retaliated by striking his opponents face but was quickly elbowed away and the man lost whatever space he gained.

"You little shit!" The bandit said with a bloody nose and swung his scimitar again. "I'll kill you!"

The exchange of blows continued, with the man regaining the ground he had lost and was now in striking distance but the bandit predicted this and recovered from his slashing feint to an over head slash, one where the man could not possibly dodge at the distance

"Got you!"

"Mhmp oum!" Lucina warned.

But the man simply struck the bandit with an open palm right over his heart.

There was a pause to the duel.

The bandit got hit. He was sure. But by what? Blood rushed out of his mouth and the man withdraw his hand from the bandits chest, and stepped back, revealing a hidden blade that came out of his gauntlet.

The bandit lowered his sword and touched his chest with his free hand and looked at it. Blood. Lots of it.

"He... hehehe... You... sneaky dastard... You're... a better rogue... than I am..." the bandit said with his last breath as he crumpled to his knees and crashed face down on the ground.

The masked man wasted no time and ran towards Lucina, and lifted her off the horse and gently set her down on the grass. Using his hidden blade to cut through her bounds and un-gaging her, he gently stroke her back as she coughed harshly as fresh air entered and exited her mouth once more. She looked at her rescuer now.  
"Thank you... Lon'qu."

The man raised his eyebrow as that and his eyes were the only thing visible underneath the wrappings. She noticed it then.

"Oh gods!" She gasped. Her savior began unwrapping his long blue scarf revealing his hair and crimson eyes. It was Anon.

"Lon'qu?" He said plainly with a little bit of hurt in his voice.

"Oh gods Anon! I thought you were... How did you..." Lucina stopped herself and instead embraced her fiancé, not trusting her tongue as she was still trying to find it. She buried her face on his shoulders and cried loudly for a time, waiting for her words to find her mouth.  
"I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry! I didn't listen to you and blindly rushed off on my own! I'm sorry!" She cried as more and more tears came from her.

"Shh... it's okay now. It's over... I already took care of the bad guys. I'm here." Anon said as he stroke Lucina's back as she emptied herself of her tears.

"I was angry. So angry. I was so angry at them at what they did to the poor girl at village... How they killed her father right in front of her... I saw myself in her. Forced to grow with no father to be there. Lucina paused again but Anon remained still and waited for her to calm down or continue. "Then... then they captured me *sniff* it's my fault I faced them, but they kept saying how they would violate me and *sniff* I was so scared! We kept getting further and further away from the fort and I thought no one would come." Lucina tightened her embrace and Anon kissed her on her head and legs whispered gently to her ear, just a little stronger than the wind.

"I'll protect you, my love. I'm here."

Lucina held on tightly for awhile longer but finally withdrew. "I'm okay now. I'm sorry my love. I won't do anything so rashly again." She said as she wiped her last few tears.

Anon just smiled kindly and rose on his feet and helped Lucina up as well. She didn't let go his hand. "Come on. Let's go back to the others." Anon turned to the only remaining horse. The one that had carried Lucina, and headed for it.

"Wait. I forgot something." She said as Anon turned to her "what?"  
"Your reward." Lucina got close and held his hand tighter and kissed him intimately. Anon's free hand came to cup her face and withdrew for a moment. Lucina held on to that hand and they kissed again with even more passion. Once they were breathless for air, they rested against each others foreheads and breathed rapidly.  
"Now that... Was a reward..." Anon said with a smile and Lucina smiled back. "There will be more. Perhaps tonight..." she said with a promise and a blush the crossed her face. With new found energy into Anon's extremities, he withdrew from her but still held her hands.

"Then we should hurry back. Come on."

* * *

The couple rode back towards the fort with Lucina riding in the back so she could rest her head against Anons back. She was about to fall asleep when an alert horn sounded from above. They looked up to spot a fast descending Sumia and Cynthia.

"Oh thank the gods you're safe!"Sumia said as she rode next to Anon and pulled Lucina in a tight embrace. "Are you hurt? Did they harm you? Do you want to me to make some pie for you?"

"Mother, I'm fine! Look! No injuries!" Lucina said presenting her whole self to Sumia.

"Sssiiisss!" Cynthia exclaimed as she practically dragged her sister onto her pegasus. "I was so worried about you! When we couldn't find you we assumed the worse and Anon was missing as well."

"Yeah... I probably should have left a note." Anon said.

"Cynthia, I'm fine! You can let go me now!" Lucina said, struggling for air.

"Still. When we couldn't find you two we thought.." Sumia began then blushed.

"We thought that you two had eloped!" Cynthia finished for her mother.

"What?!" Anon and Lucina said at the same time, both blushing.

"Yes. Well... that's what we first thought dear... But then-" Sumia offered but was cut of gently.

"Uhh... is that the whole army? And why does Chrom look like he's about to cut off someone's head?" Anon interrupted worriedly.

"Oh... well... you better think of an excuse quick! Cause you two are about to get the scolding of a lifetime in front of everyone!" Cynthia warned.

Anon gulped audibly while Lucina clung closer to him.  
Turns out, they had no time to even discuss of what excuse to make as Chrom broke into a gallop and was upon them in seconds.

"Alright. Where are they?!" Chrom demanded.

"Where are who?" Anon asked.

"The bandits!"

"Oh, them! They're dead."

"What?!"

"They're dead. So see, we got nothing to worry about as me and Lucina killed them. So let's all go back to our tents-"

"If you and Lucina killed them... then why did we find Falchion in a passage way?" Lucina reacted and looked at an empty scabbard accusingly. Like this was all its fault.

"Oh... uhh..." Anon couldn't come up with anything for that.

"Lucina, did you or did you not get yourself kidnapped?!" Chrom directed his daughter

"They... I... We..."

"Chrom, there's a time and place for this. Let's just go to our tents and-" Anon supplied

"No! We are discussing this here and now!" Chrom raised his voice. "Lucina! Were you kidnapped by those bandits?!"

"Chrom! That's enough!"

"You stay out of this Anon! This is a family matter so shut your mouth and-" Chrom never got to finish his sentence as Anon struck him with his fist. The whole army physically flinched seeing their tactician just punch their leader.

"Shut _MY_ mouth?! If _YOU_ had listened to me earlier THIS wouldn't have happened." Anon accused and kicked his horse to go forward. The rest of the army was too dumbstruck at what just happened, they didn't know what to do.

"Anon! Did you really have to do that?!" Lucina whispered.

"Eh. It was the only way I could think of. Besides. This way, he doesn't embarrass you in front of the whole army. He'll be fine! He's made of sterner stuff than just a jab."

"So- wait... you did it for me?!"

"Of course. I couldn't just sit idly by. Don't worry. I'll talk to him later and apologize."

Lucina sat there, ignoring the world and thought quickly of the man she fell in love with. Brave and fool enough to stand up against a very angry, very dangerous, father. She loved him even more now and tightened her embrace around him.

"Thank you, Anon. My love." Lucina said.

"Thank me later if I come back with my head on my shoulders and when I'm giving you back Falchion. We forgot to take it."

Lucina giggled. "You'll be fine. I'll go with you. I never want you to face things alone again. We'll do it. Together."

Anon glanced slowly behind him and locked eyes with her. "Together."

* * *

Morgan's version

"Once upon a time a princess was told very strictly not to go off on her own as baf men might attack her, but she didn't listen and got herself kidnapped! Then a dashing rogue had rescued her and brought her home to her very worried parents and the princess awarded her rescuer with second base. The end!"

"What?!" Lucia exclaimed.

"What! I gave you the story so go sleep!"

"B-B-But you didn't... I mean..."

"Fine. Fine. I'll tell you the story but I'm still going to leave out some parts. You're too young for those."

Lucia pouted and crossed her arms in her bed. A perfect replica Lucina would do minus the pouting.

"Nope. Sorry. Take it or leave it Lucia." Morgan said in a matter of fact tone.

"Mmm... fine!" Lucia said, releasing her pout and settled once again in her bed.

"Alright. So once upon a time, when some bad men were attacking a helpless village, a very brave princess took on the evil doers..."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Alright! So these ARE part of the story, however, as the main focus of the fic will **first** be on everyone BEFORE we get to Avatar x Lucina, I'll be naming these kinds of chapters as Chapter X. I don't have an actual plan for these. As this one came from seeing EVERYONE'S tactician as more inclined on his tomes, which to me as a Sword type of guy rubbed me the wrong way and made my own fic just to tell everyone:

_My Avatar is better than yours! So there! *sticks out tongue*_

Hopefully, I was able to convey that Anon's class with this was an Assassin. I made Morgan say Rogue as telling a story of "An Assassin and A Princess" would put anyone off. And yes, I made use of a hidden blade ala Assassin's Creed. I'm not a big fan of the series, but I'll be the first to admit a hidden blade would be one of the MOST useful things in almost ANY medieval/fantasy situation.

Anyway, how did you like the action sequence? Was it intense? I hope I was able to convey that. But if not, let me know! I'd like to work on more of these for a different fic. Or maybe this one later down the road.

Oh, and if you've noticed the lack of music for this, I was listening to FF:IX Prima Vista Band and well... If you listen to it, it won't fit at all. And as much as I love Awakening, I can't find a fast paced enough music for duels and such. Apologies.


	3. Home Coming at Fanfort

**Disclaimer: I wish I did now...**

**Chapter 2**

_Home Coming_

* * *

A/N: Hey ho! Thanks so much for staying with me!  
I never thought I'd write this much. Though I do suppose it's cause it's all one shots of the families which makes it easier to write.  
I hated spell checking this chapter mainly because of the way village folk would speak. Dam you Donnel!  
But hey! I hope I didn't break the mold. Also, could you tell me if I'm getting OOC?  
I have this image of how the character would act but since the game has squat when it comes to their personalities,  
I'm left to imagine it up and hope it goes along with what's already built.

An example would be down below with Donnel. You'll know what it is.  
Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

The afternoon sky painted the world in crimson hue. The winds blew gently on the sea and had carried Donnel and his new family gently to his old home. Donnel's quaint little village in Fanfort.

Not much has changed since Donnel left. It still was a quaint little farming and fishing village. A few new brick houses had been erected in the 3 years he left, but the farms, the fishing boats, the the forest behind the village were all the same. As if they were stuck I time and were never touched by either risen or Grima. Not entirely true. Risen had come here once or twice. Donnel's past visit gave him a hero's welcome with the whole army with him and his mother rejoicing and soon bragging off how Donnel changed from wielding a poor hand crafted spear and a pot as a helmet to a full blown Swordsman in Chrom's army.

"Wonder if they'll come up with somethin' fierce..." Donnel thought out loud.

A woman giggled behind him. "Are you worried my love?"

Donnel turned around to see his beautiful wife, Olivia. Hands clasp behind her and striding with grace of the swan princess.

"Well, I reckon' me ma's probably goin' to have a' flip once she be hearin' I not only gots' me a beautiful, darlin' wife, but also a time traveli' son from the future.

Olivia gave another giggle. She's seen her now mother-in-law before when Donnel and her first started getting closer.

" I wouldn't worry about her. She's stronger than that. A woman can tell." She replied. Dressing plainly as to not attract as much stares. She stood next to her husband and hugged his arm and both watched as their ship arrived in the harbor. "I still can't believe you didn't wrote to her though."

"It ain't somethin' to write about dear. There be things' yer just gonna have to say in person."

She conceded to that and they turned to get their belongings in their room and wake a sleeping Inigo. Try as she might, even after facing of hordes of undead and facing off against a dragon-god, she was still very much a shy woman. And the plain white tunic and brown trousers were Inigo's idea, not liking the sailors stare at the all-too-odd family.

Still, their journey had changed them. Olivia has been more confident not only in her dancing but in whatever way she could help those around her.

'Well... In the whole army... I don't think anyone has changed as much as Donnel.' She thought quietly. Her husband was, IS, a full blown Hero. His skills had greatly improved thanks to Lon'qu's intense training regime. He had grown in these past few years and his body has been honed thanks to constant threat of risen and enemy forces. But at the very heart of Donnel's toned body and swift sword arm, he was still very much that simple farm-boy that sang the Ballad of the Swans. They still sing and dance with different songs or ballads with Inigo, but the Swans were... For special occasions just for them.

* * *

They had reached their cabin and proceeded to wake Inigo.  
"Inigo? Time to wake up deer." Olivia called as she made to gather her belongings. Or at least, those that Donnel didn't carry.

"Mmm...? Just 5 more minutes..." Inigo said as he turned on his back.

He didn't get his 5 minutes as Donnel dropped Inigo's pack on his stomach which blew the wind out of him with a loud "UGH" forcing him to sit upright.  
"Now, come on son. You had plenty of time to sleepin' in since the ship had set her sails. If I didn't know any better, I reckon the mighty Inigo had been bested by sea-sickness. Wonder what Morgan would say if she hears bout' this?"

"W-what?! Father! You wouldn't dare!"

Olivia chuckled. "Now, now. We don't have time for this. We're meeting your grandmother for the first time."

"Uhh... See... About that..." Olivia gave her husband a look.

"Well... er... it might not be _just_ my mother that'll be there."

"... Donnel... How many?" Her brows contorted into worry.

"Uhh... I reckon... around, maybe..."

"Father, stop with the suspense. Just tell us."

"Mmm... half the village?"

"HALF?!" Olivia yelled.

"Mmm... maybe... the whole village..."

"The WHOLE village?!" Inigo this time.

"Come on you two. I don't think they'll be eatin' ya alive."

"B-b-but it's going to be embarrassing! Oh, what if I say something wrong?!" Olivia complained.

" Weren't you the one to tell me not to be worried?"

"Yes, but that was for your mother! I didn't mentally prepare myself for 50 people!"

"Actually, last we were here, i reckon it was around 76.

"Donnel!"

"Sorry! Sorry! It ain't helpin', I know. Inigo help me out here!"

Inigo sighed, still sitting. " Well... there's no helping it now right? We might as fell face the music."

"Inigo! Don't give up so easily!"

"Come on, darlin'. It won't be that bad. Besides, we'll be with you every step of the way." Donnel said with a smile.

"Yeah, mother. At the very least, we'll be together."

"... Together." Olivia sighed her surrender. At least, they'll be together.

A moment of silence filled them. Remembering the one person that was not with them when the army killed Grima.  
"Ho' there! Down below! We've reached Fanfort and what seems to be the entire village came to greet us!" Said a sailor from above deck.  
The family was called back to reality and sighed all together and laughed.

"Well.. I'm excited to see the all my friends again! Even if they'll all still be toddlers!" Said Inigo as he rose from the bed, swinging his belongings behind him and taking his sword. "Come on Mother! Father! I want to eat some of grandmothers apple pie again!" With that, their child left leaving his parents shaking their heads.

"Come on. We aught'a go stop him before he blabs out he's a time traveler from a future with a grandmother baking pies for him."

"You mean she doesn't?!" Olivia exclaimed, joining her husband's side once more as they exited their cabin.

"Nope. Mother never made pies before."

Olivia shook her head and clutched Donnel's hand tighter as they went to greet their village. Their new home.

* * *

Turns out, Inigo had stage fright of meeting his grandmother alone. So he waited for his parents just outside the ship. He stepped of and landed on the village's stone harbor and observed his surroundings. The harbor itself looked new and well maintained with fishing boats coming in and a few small trading ships either loading or unloading various goods such as local commodities or exotic goods from Valm. Workmen and sailors busied about and casting glances at the gathered villagers just shy off the harbor. The villagers had a hopeful look filled with anticipation and held on a small banner that read "Welcome home, Donnel!"

Inigo whistled at that and looked for familiar faces among them. He paid special attention to the kids who, in his time line, were all older and wiser than him. He saw John the future blacksmith yet to have any hair on his body besides the full set on his head, Lyra that handled the apothecary that fixed all his wounds from battles with the risen, Stan the chef with his delicious meals and ever ready ear to listen to his doubts, and Freis his friend and teacher who was always there for him. For a moment, ghost images of their future selves gazed on him and nodded. As if they were there to welcome him home after, finally, succeeding in his mission to protect them. Tears started forming in his eye and rubbed them away with his left hand as his right still held on to his belongings.

Upon looking back at the crowd, he only saw the children again with confused looks as he realized he met each and everyone of their gaze. He blushed thoroughly and returned his gaze back to his parents.

And he started tearing up more when he realized he was able to save his family.

"Now what in tarnation are ya tearin' up fer, Inigo?!" Donnel said.

"Are you hurt somewhere?" Olivia asked with concern.

"*sniff* No... it's not that... *sniff * it's just finally hitting me that... We're back home. All of us." Inigo said as he came close to his parents and pulled them in a hug, he was still a little bit taller than his father and his mother was all but lost in the family hug.

"Aw. Shucks son. You're goin' to make me cry too!"

"Oh, Inigo. It must have been so hard for you my darling boy."

Finally he pulled away and erased the last trace of tears from his eyes. "Right! I'm okay now! After all, I can't have the ladies seeing Inigo the Invincible crying now!" He boasted and posed in a way that Owain would have been jealous.

"Inigo. What have I told ye about acting like that?" Donnel said.

"Hahaha. Sorry father. Old habits die hard, right mother?" Inigo said as Donnel sighed and shook his head. Measuring once more the son he has and the one that will be. He couldn't be anymore proud of him.

"Oh, forin' I forget. No callin' me or your mother as yer parents alright? I mean we are, just that I reckon they might think us mad explain' to them that I have a son from a future that won't be happenin'."

"Oh! Of course Fath- I mean Donnel... I'm gonna have to get used to that fast..."

The trio laughed in merriment. "Come on. Let's not keep the village folk waitin' Let's see if yer grandmother made her first pie yet."

The trio finally crossed the docks and approached the group of villagers that waited. A woman well past forty approached them and asked. "Donnel? That you darlin'?"

"Hey ma! I'm home!"

"Donnel! Oh my boy has come home!" Donnel's mother came running in an embrace to his son and Donnel momentarily released his hand from Olivia's and returned his mother's embrace. The gathered crowd cheered as they surrounded heir village hero and his family as they, finally, came home triumphant.

Donnel's mother released him from her embrace and stepped back and gazed at him. "My, you've grown since you left haven't ya? Mighty handsome too, just like yer pa." Then his family but rested her eyes on Olivia. "And who's this pretty lady ye've been holdin' hands with?"

"Mom. I'd like to forma'lly introduce Olivia. My wife." Donnel said as he moved introduce Olivia. "Olivia, meet my ma, Sophia."

"It's good to finally meet you, Mrs. Sophia. Donnel said you have quite the singing voice." Olivia said as she gracefully bowed to her mother-in-law.

"Oh, if ya aren't the darnest thing! So polite to. But please. Call me mother." Sophia blush evidently, not used to Olivia's grace, beauty, and formality. She turned to face the villagers around them and shouted: "Ya hear that?! My son gots' himself a beautiful wife!" As the villagers erupted in cheer once more and congratulated Donnel as those that knew him slapped his back.

" And who's this handsome young man?" Sophia turned to Inigo.

Inigo took the briefest moment to compose himself in front of his grandmother. "My name is Inigo. P-please to meet you gra- I mean, Sophia." He mentally kicked himself.

Donnel and Olivia chuckled at his son's embarrassment. "Ma, I'd like ya ta treat Inigo like family if ya could. He's... a very close friend of ours. Like family himself."

"Of course. I reckon it won't be a problem! Why, he resembles you enough that I could mistake him as another son of mine. Hear that Inigo? From now on yer calling me yer mother as well!"

Inigo held back tears as best he could but could not stop his body from picking up his grandmother in an embrace and spun her around. " It's great to see you ma!"

Everyone laughed as Inigo fell naturally into the family bond with Sophia.

"Oi Donnel! Reckon we could leave the this here harbor and get on with eatin' at the village center?!" One of the men said and everyone erupted in cheer once more, as all eyes were on Donnel. Even Inigo had placed down his grandmother.

"Alrighty! Let's all go to the village square and give a Fanfort welcome ta ma wife Olivia and friend Inigo!" The men cheered and grabbed Donnel, lifting him up to welcome their hero home. Inigo joined in as well as he helped the men toss Donnel up in celebration. The women followed soon as they checked their children were still with them.

"They sure are lively aren't they? Men..." Sophia said next to Olivia. Sounding different for a moment. "Come a'long 'er now! We're a small village but we got food that'll knock yer socks off!" She said as she took hold of her daughter-in-laws hand.

"Oh! Okay!" Olivia stammered as she was only used to Donnel and Inigo's touch.

The village had a big bonfire in the village square and as soon as Donnel and his family sat down, out came the food and the village erupted in more merriment. The food consisted of roast farm animals, an assortment of meat pies, fresh fruits and newly caught fish from the day and as Sophia mentioned, knocked the socks off of Olivia and Inigo with the latter yelling it was the beat he ever tasted and ALMOST blurted out why they never made food like this before even though it was technically his first time getting to eat in the village.

As more and more food came out from the kitchen and the sun long set, drinks came out from barrels and several pastries that would have Gaius drooling was passed around. Donnel and his family took a few sips for politeness sake but Donnel was never one to drink, even back at the camps, and Inigo had plans for the evening with the children. Soon, men had come to drag off Donnel as they forced him to give tales of his exploits in the war and always cheered whenever Donnel did some heroic act or played a vital role in Anon's plan. Inigo was forced to join too but excused himself soon and approached, and soon played with the children. They had several questions for him as well and laughter always resonated from their table. The females of the village in turn went to Olivia as they asked her several questions either pertaining to how she keeps her skin so smooth or how beautiful she was and how lucky Donnel was. After that, they went on to ask about news, or in their case, gossip around the world but more specifically with the Royal family that had saved their village several times and many of them had a crush on Chrom while he was still a Prince.

The night became late and the bonfire was reaching it's climax as music suddenly started and village couples started heading around the bonfire and danced to the village tune and song. Sophia herself had joined next to the musicians and broke into song and Donnel joined his mother as, thanks to Olivia, he himself was more proud with his singing. Donnel himself was pretty good and all trace of his village accent disappeared as he sang a happy jingle but it was Sophia that stole Olivia's attention.

It was the type of voice you hear only in fables on moonlit nights that sounded like it turned fables themselves into reality. Chatter had died down and most either joined with the singing, instrument playing, or just danced. And on Que, Inigo reached for his mother and the pair started dancing. Inigo apparently knew the steps from the future, but it took Olivia a moment to figure out the steps but was soon dancing gracefully with her son who was no lack in step with her grace. The villagers cheered more as they saw the two new comers join in the dance around the bonfire with much gusto. Soon, as mother and son rotated around the bonfire, they danced their way to the singers and made a grab for Donnel mid-song. He was yanked away forcefully, with surprisingly a lot of strength, by Olivia. Donnel was not in the same level of grace as the two but he knew the steps and had practiced his dancing with Olivia and Inigo enough at the camps that he fell into step with them and managed to keep up. Donnel knew he was at a disadvantage and started singing along as he danced and Inigo joined in on the challenge. Turns out. Singing beautifully was a family trait for them and Olivia joined is as well.

The villagers took notice of the family that sang and dance in sync that the other dancers stopped and watch the show unfold before them but the musicians dare not stop less the spectacle that was before them would stop as well. The song was reaching it's climax and the trio never broke a beat and kept on singing and dancing as if they were the only people in the whole world with big wide smiles on their face. As the song reached it's end, the family stopped and were winded but all had smiles of pure and evident joy on their face. The villagers applauded them as they realized they were not alone in the world after all and all three of them were evidently embarrassed.

The celebration had ended and families started leaving as they once again congratulated Donnel and his family on coming home and being such spectacular dancers and singers. Donnel's family was he last to leave as Sophia waited for them to finish and approached them with a smile filled with joy.

The night was late and only the sound of the dying, crackling bonfire filled the air and insects claimed the night with their music once more. Donnel held his arm around his wife as she leaned on him for support, tired and happy. He looked up to the night sky and saw that not a cloud existed and all the stars and the moon bore witness to the tiny village's celebration. Inigo followed his gaze and both reminisce of their journey and how they thought it was all worth it except for _THE_ one thing.

Sophia reached them now and approached her family with a knowing look on her face. Olivia was first to notice it as the two males were still looking up. "Mother! You had such a beautiful voice! I can see where Donnel inherited it!" She said with a wide smile.

"And Inigo too apparently." Sophia said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Olivia was taken aback and the two boys of her family came crashing down into reality with that statement. All three wore the look of shock wide enough that their eyeballs looked like they were about to fall off.

Sophia laughed plainly, merrily, and loudly at the sight. "No need to look so shock!" She said as she regained her composure. All trace of country accent gone. "I know not the details of what could transpire into having my grandson be old enough as his father, but a mother... or should I say grandmother knows." She laughed again. "I'm too old for details of such magnitude and growing old in this village thought me it doesn't matter at all. All I need to know that all three of you are my family and that is enough. Oh, but Inigo, continue to address me as your ma. I may be old enough to have grandchildren but no need to let the other villagers know."

She laughed once more, softly this time, and turned her back and walked off "Now come along, reckon it be high time we gets' ourselves some shut eye!" Her accent returned like it never left and mother and son looked at Donnel for some form of explanation.

"Don't be' lookin' at me. She never once did that and all I know is that me pa' got her to marry him while she be visitin' this here village from her travel round the world." Donnel offered with a shrug.

"I knew grandmother was smarter than she ever let on!" Inigo said in conclusion.

"Oi! Unless you three want to sleep outside tonight, ya ought'a move fast and catch up with this here bag-o-bones!" Sophia yelled some distance away and the family shrugged, forcing the question of mystery some other time as they ran to catch of with Sophia.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Screw my scheduling! I had written this down 2 days ago already I just refused to post it! Chrom x Sumia is also written down but I'm holding off on that one. With this tough, I'm forcing myself not to come back for a week or two and focus on my thesis. So sorry about this!

Ya! Screw Donnel's mom being a boring old villager! She's a fantastic singer now! But seriously, she was a blank page begging to some sort of magic that happened in her life. And so there it was.

I enjoyed writing this. Sure I hated spell checking, but it was fun to write a very happy family and a tearing up Inigo when he saw the children. Tell me honestly? Did you tear up? Cuz I kept tearing up when I wrote _THAT_ scene and Lucina's crying under the three. I even wailed! Thank God I was alone in my room. Kept calling myself a dumbass for crying over something I wrote, but still...

Okay, so the reason why I made Donnel go with Olivia was, to be quite honest, I didn't think anyone else was going to make her happy. I mean sure, there was being Queen, and she could probably open up a royal theater but when it's against something like what transpires above? I just had to get them together. Not to mention Donnel loses his accent when he sings.

This will be my underlying reason for most of the pairings. It's that, by the end of it, one of the pair either seems unhappy, or has to squander his or her gifts._(I'm calling YOU out Fredrick x Cordellia!)_ Surprisingly, Inigo ended up having 50 luck stat, so I turned him into a merc which gave him the skill to not have his weapons degrade, and gave him the strongest sword I could find.

Well, hope you enjoyed it! Chrom and Sumia is next and I've already written that down! I'll upload it ON a schedule though!


	4. The Exalt and the Queen's day out

**Disclaimer: **woot woot

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

A/N: Hey! Ho! How ya guys been doing?  
Thanks again for those that have been following me. This story was done since 11/5/2013  
But I only published it 'now'  
I have no idea when this 'now' is but I planned on December.  
I'll also be uploading a Winter Special of Lucia that'll be a tie-in from their date in Sage's Hamlet fic I wrote  
So watch out for it!

Oh! Just to be clear! This happens before Chapter 1! Yes, my fic doesn't exactly follow a straight timeline since I jump from couple to couple. Don't worry though! When Anon comes back, it'll be smooth(!?) sailings from there

** Random guest** Yes, I shall be writing Robin's return. But I'll be going through everyone of the older generation before that.

* * *

For longest time and the longest while, the palace was finally quiet and peaceful and Queen Sumia breathed a large sigh of relief as she sat in the castle gardens with nothing but a book and some tea. She looked around the beautiful open garden on a perfectly sunny day that sported all sorts of flowers in almost every shade but had plenty of Royal blue, the same color as Chrom's and her daughter's and grand child's hair.

Sumia stopped herself. 'No. I should count Morgan as one of my daughters. After all, she's nearly the same age as us! I'm not ready to be that old yet! I'm just about to haven't had my second child yet! Though I suppose they'd all count as five and... Gods! What would the kingdom think of me!' Sumia reached for the nearest flower and started doing a flower fortune on the poor thing. She got a bad fortune.

'What?! No! A-Again! This time for sure!' Sumia reached for another flower and immediately started her fortune. As she neared her reading, a shadow flew over her and looked up. She shielded her eyes with her hand, even though the sun hid behind a cloud, it was still quite bright. The shadow started descending slowly to her and she realized it was a pegasus with a lone rider.

"Chrom? Is that you my love? I thought you still felt queazy with flying. Is that Samantha?!"  
Chrom chuckled when Sumia recognizes her own personal pegasus.  
Samantha neighed happily at her owners recognition as both her and Chrom landed in the gardens.  
"I thought you might miss her, and I knew the castle herders have been strict with your visits to her. So why not bring her to you?" He said and dismounted from Samantha.  
"Oh, Chrom! You're wonderful!" Sumia said as she rose to greet her husband with an embrace for a long moment. She withdrew but still held on to his hand as she patted a jealous looking Samantha. "Oh, Samantha! Don't worry! I love you too! It's just that I'm married now. You understand right?" Chrom watched his wife with glee and reminisce about how he fell in love with her. It took five or six pies, but he really should have noticed Sumia long before then. She is the most beautiful person, aside from Emmeryn, he has come to know and love. Add to the fact that her flower fortunes always help disheartened people, she has the ability to sneak joy up on people and make them smile.

"And what do you have behind you, my Exalt?" Sumia glanced at him with an inquisitive look.

Chrom gave another chuckle as he was caught red handed. "It's a little something me and Samantha picked out from the bake shop you and the girls love so much." he said, as he brought out a small white box wrapped in a red ribbon. "I thought we might enjoy it together. Just the two of us."

"Oh Chrom! I never thought you could be so romantic!" Sumia moved to embrace her husband. In truth, he had asked Morgan for help for that part of the plan. "But what about poor Samantha? The castle maids would just shoo her away."

"That's not why I brought Samantha." He said with a grin and a wink.

"Huh?"

Chrom swept Sumia off her her feet and placed her sitting with her legs to one side on top of Samantha. "Ch-Chrom?!" She said with a worried expression as he mounted Samantha. _I'll have to thank Lucina and Lucia for this part of the plan_ he thought and peeked his wife on the cheek.

"You better hold on tight. It could get bumby." Smiling, he nudged Samantha off into flight and Sumia moved her arms around her husbands neck in shock and held on tightly, forcing another laugh to come out of Chrom.

" W-Where are we going?!"

"You'll see! It's a surprise."

Just then, an attendant entered the garden proper and saw the queen being 'abducted' and ran off screaming. The nearest guards just shared a shrugged as they were paid to pay the Exalt no heed as he took the queen on a date.

Chrom and Sumia flew over and out of the city as Sumia took in the feeling of flight with much joy and laughter. "It's been so long since I've flown like this! Gods do I miss it!" She look at her husband and leaned against him "thank you Chrom..."

"Don't thank me yet. I'm still taking you somewhere and we're still eating the cake." He kissed his wife intimately and as they flew over the skies. It was a completely different feeling as their hearts race from promise and excitement of such rare opportunities as this. Chrom guided Samantha south, towards a thick forest, dense with tree's, and since spring came so late, flowers were in full blossom atop the trees. Chrom decided to fly low and slow as they could enjoy the flight longer. Sumia gazed all around her took in the sight. Few things were more beautiful than the castle garden when Chrom showed it to her the first time, but seeing the trees in full blossom of flowers in the shades of pink spring to heavenly blue as they flew over them was something else entirely. She already felt like the luckiest girl in the world ever since he proposed, this just felt a little bit unfair to all the other girls.

"There it is! I was worried I took a wrong turn there! Hahaha." Chrom said as they arrived to a large lake in the middle of the forest. The lake was crystal clear and gently reflected the blue sky with its softly rolling clouds. At the center of the lake was a small island with a lone tree off to its side with a small bed of flowers growing on the opposite side of the small island.. Sumia noticed a table and two chairs already there with a single swing was tied on the tree.

"Wh... How did you... When?" Sumia asked.

"It took me half the day yesterday taking two trips to bring everything and the rest of the day tying the swing. I hope it's to your liking."

"Oh it is! It seems to simple and yet... Oh, I just don't have a word for it!"

Chrom landed Samantha gently, dismounted and helped Sumia down as she fixed her dress. He offered his arm as she embraced it.

"Let's see... I don't have a word for either... but... what about a gesture?"

"A gesture? What could it possibly be?" Sumia said, playing dumb as she already had an idea what gesture it was.

"This." Chrom spun her to face him and held her gently with one hand as the other still held their cake, being careful with it, and kissed her with as much passion as he could. In many ways, they were still madly in love with each other as much as when they first started. Sumia returned the affection but was interrupted by Samantha.

"Oh-!" Sumia exclaimed as Samantha nudged both of them.

Chrom laughed. "Alright Samantha, will keep our distance."

"How'd you know what she was saying?" Sumia asked, with a hint of jealousy.

"Lucky guess? I'd do the same if I saw my close friend kissing right in front of me." They both laughed. "Come on. Let's enjoy the cake."

The couple proceeded to the table and the chairs. Chrom opened the cake that was already sliced and had two sets of forks. The cake was covered in white icing and had strawberries on top. The two each took a slice as they talked about things they've been doing separately since their return from Grima. Chrom talked about his visits among the people and his travels to check up on his surrounding provinces. Sumia talked about the books she's been reading and she was especially fond of a certain series that had a baby boy who had defeated a powerful evil sorcerer and grew up being hailed as the "boy who lived". She then talked about how much of a handful Lucia's being, even with her older self babysitting her. Cynthia and Owain's escapades certainly didn't help.

"Where did the girls go to today anyway?" Sumia asked.

"Oh they just went to the market place, all four of them, plus Owain. Gerome's playing nanny so he'd probably keep an eye on them."

Sumia laughed at the mental image of the ever serious Gerome being pulled in all directions as Lucia wanted to go to a toy shop, Owain to a weapons shop, and Cynthia to whatever takes her fancy. " I'm sure Lucina and Morgan are behaving themselves. I went with them a couple of times and Morgan often just visits a book shop. Lucina however..." she trailed. Thinking about her eldest. She just wasn't the same since Grima.

Chrom sighed, knowing full well that the person affected the most was Lucina. She had wept for days when Anon sacrificed himself. Even after that, once she finally calmed down, she was relentless in finding him. Wherever he may just pop up. It took Morgan, Sumia, Cythia, and Nah to convince her to go back home at castle and rest. Still, she had ordered patrols be sent out regularly for Anon but none were successful. Chrom had an idea of where they might find him, but he wasn't there. Yet. "Don't worry. She'll get through this. We have to believe in her strength as well as Anon's promise."

Sumia nodded. Hoping to finally see her daughter recover soon. But as she thought about her situation, sadness filled her. "Oh, but I can't stop worrying about her. I mean, I've tried cheering her up but she just pushes me away sometimes. I mean, if I had lost you... I don't even know what I'd do!" A tear fell from one of her eye and wiped it away immediately.

"I know. It's not easy for me either. Everyone of the Shepards were close to him. But Lucina refuses to share her pain except with Morgan and Lucia. All we can do is trust all three of them."

Sumia nodded again. "I swear, when Anon gets back he's getting a royal slap from me!"

Chrom chuckled at the memory of Sumia's slap/punch. "Get in line dear. Everyone wants to punch some sense into him. In the meantime, you want to try the swing?"

"Okay." Both of them rose and Sumia headed to Chrom's handmade swing. Deciding that the heavy topic will not change no matter how much they worry. They could only hope. The swing held her weight and Chrom readied himself behind her.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

Chrom gave her a gentle push and Sumia swung forward and laughed. "It feels different from flying!" She came back and Chrom caught her and pushed her again.

"How so?"

"I don't know. I don't have a word for it. I may have a gesture!" Sumia swung back again and Chrom caught her as they kissed again, giggled, kissed, and withdrew breathless.

"You know... We're alone out here..." Sumia started, eyes closed and expectant from Chrom who was mere inches away.

"No eyes on us..." he supplied.

"Yes... just us." Sumia got impatient and reached around her husband and grabbed his bottom which shocked Chrom

"S-Sumia?!"

Sumia just giggled and started tracing patterns around his butt and nibbled his ear. Chrom released a helpless moan as he could not resist his Queen's very forward attacks which were so unlike her in public. This was something only for him to see. Just him.

Sumia just giggled at Chrom's helplessness, and breathed on his ear. Chrom finally grabbed his running wit, and caught his hidden passion. He nibbed on Sumia's neck and lifted her off from the swing and let it's momentum drive it's course. Forgotten. He moved from her neck and traced a kiss from neck to ear and back down to her collar bone and nibbed once more as she finally released her moan.

They reached the base of the trees trunk and laid her down and kissed her lips while he positioned one his leg in between hers. He laid his hand on her hips and traced her figure to her breast and squeezed. Sumia's legs tensed and released another moan as they got deeper and deeper into the mood.

It was Sumia's turn to attack and moved her hand to his chest and unbuttoned his shirt. She moved to kiss his bare open chest and resisted any and all Chrom's attempt to stop her. She licked her way from his neck to his chest and nibbled on his nipple. He exhaled deeply from Sumia's attack and undid the lace on her dress as it exposed her bare shoulders.

That was the limit of Sumia's bravado as she stopped her dress from revealing her bosom, but Chrom gently grabbed her arms and held her against the truck. They kissed then struck there tongues out and continue to kiss in the open. Still holding her hands, he moved to her bare, exposed breast and started his counter attack on her nipples, licked around it, nibbled, and sucked loudly.  
"Ah~ C-Chrom" Sumia moaned loudly as he sucked her breast. Her released her arms and cupped both of them and kissed her. Sumia's legs started tensing, contracting, and stretching in sequence as pleasure ran through her whole body.

Chrom finally relented and released her. Sumia wasted no time and reached for Chrom's pants and unbuckled his belt. She looked into his eyes as she grabbed his loins. "It's been so long!" Sumia said as they kissed and traveled further into their passion.

* * *

The sky turned golden as they finally finished and got dress. They shared one more intimate kiss under the tree and moved to remount on Samantha. They flew in the sky in comfortable silence as Sumia was still breathless from their passion and her hair a mess from their love making. By the time they had reached the castle, twilight had set and Chrom decided to take her directly to their bedroom.

"I'll see you at dinner then, my love?" Sumia asked as Chrom helped her get down from Samantha.

"Of course." Chrom said with a promise.

Sumia turned to Samantha and patted her neck. "Thank you my friend!" And hugged her mount around the neck with Samantha neighing in reply.

Chrom remounted and kissed her hands as he flew off. Sumia entered their room and retrieved a shawl and wore it over her shoulders and fixed her hair in front of her dresser. She styled it into a loose braid and let it fall to one side. As she checked over herself to remove all evidence of her and Chrom's passionate afternoon, she straightened her dress and held her belly. It was too early to tell, but she knew Cynthia will be growing soon.

Sumia was finally ready and proceeded to exit the room to meet with her very lively, very large, and apparently growing family. She remembered she was doing a flower fortune before Chrom arrived but forgot what it was. Deciding it wasn't important, she continued on to the dining hall.

It was lively as ever. Apparently, Sumia took longer than she thought as she was the last one to arrive. Chrom sat at the head table and was merrily talking to Lucia, Lucina's younger self. Lucina and Morgan sat together with Cynthia and Gerome across from them and lastly the last pair Owain and Kjelle who were sitting across from each other. Sumia took her seat besides Chrom and the two gave a knowing look which was seen by basically seen by everyone. Small giggles were passed from all the women except Lucia who was innocent to everything. Sumia blushed and had a hint as to what the flower fortune was about. Thankfully, Owain gave everyone some news.

"Oh! I just remembered! Mom sent me a letter!" He said as all eyes fell on him and he evidently enjoyed the attention. "Mom and Dad are passing by Dali where Henry and his family are staying living. They're doing well and Panne seems to be fitting in with the other villagers. Let's see... What else was there..." Owain said as he reached for the letter in his pocket. "Umm... They got into some trouble with bandits, and pops got jailed once, uhh... and apparently they're going treasure hunting. What?! I should have gone with them!"

"So, nothing out of the ordinary then?" Kjelle interjected, which gave everyone a chuckle.

A knock came from the kitchen door as one of the chefs announced the food was ready and served it among the royal family and friends and dinner proceeded as normal with the children retelling of what they did and poor Gerome was left sighing left and right. Cythia produced a gift for him, Morgan talked about the various books she found and offered a few to Chrom and Sumia. Lucina chatted with Lucia about the things they both enjoyed with Lucina warning Lucia about a lot of things, Owain soon started going on about his "sword-hand" while Kjelle told the truth, even though Owain often placed Kjelle in the spotlight of his story.

Chrom caught Sumia smiling thoughtfully at their family and reached for her hand. "Something on your mind?" He said.

Sumia just shook her head. "I was just thinking of how lucky I am, my love."

"Hmm... What about... You know..." Chrom said as quietly and discretely as he could. Sumia just giggled at his attempt.

"Too early to tell. But perhaps."

"Good enough for me! Everyone!" Chrom said out loud, taking everyone's attention. "I'd like to announce, that in a few months time, Lucia will be having a little sister!"

The table cheered, but they already knew. They did it for Lucia, who was over joyed at the prospect. "REALLY? I'M GOING TO BE A BIG SISTER! Hear that Big sisters! I'm going to be just like you! Yipee!" Her big sisters, Lucina, Cynthia, and Morgan all congratulated her.

"So what are you naming her?" Cynthia asked as she beamed in anticipation.

"But you already know." Chrom said simply.

"I want to know too!" Lucia said.

"Very well. Sumia?"

Sumia smiled at her daughters. "We've decided on calling her Cyndie."

Lucia and Cynthia cheered as the table chuckled at the two of them. And so night went on in the palace. As lively as ever.

* * *

**Author's Note: **3000+ words... I feel like I want to add more, but the plot is laid out and all. And I really don't want to write the sex scene. I don't feel uncomfortable with it. It is rather... difficult, I would say. In any case, if any of you were looking forward to that, and got disappointed by it not being there, I apologies. Perhaps in the future I'd be more comfortable writing it, but for now I had to cut it short.

So why Chrom and Sumia? They just simply felt perfect. I think everyone would agree on that, with the way Sumia plays out her role as a Shepard. Also, as she got married, she evidently lost her tripping powers. Wonder why.

Next up! Marribel, Stahl, and Brady and their troublesome noble family! Oh, and those of you reading **Sage's Hamlet** I'll give you chapter 2 tomorrow! And it's the longest one I've written yet! Look forward to it!

Rankin, out!


	5. Dukedom of Themis - part 1

**Disclaimer: Yea, Okay. Whatever.**

**Chapter 4**

_**Dukedom of Themis**_

* * *

A/N: Hey Ho!

We now tune in on Stahl, Maribelle, Brady, and their noble family!

Thank you everyone for viewing this! I noticed a lot of spelling errors and a lot of my sentences didn't fit well with my mouth so I rewrote a lot! I'll do the same with all the other chapters now and rewrite them. So if you're on story alerts, I'm sorry!

**Zallow: **Right? Sumia makes a good queen! Though I did wonder what Maribelle would make as a queen.

**Lolrofl: **Glad I managed to make you think about it! I hope you like the next couples, hahaha. But hey! If you see couple you liked in Chapter 1, tell me about it and what you expect ;)

In any case, hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

"Stahl! Stahl! Stahl!" Maribelle wailed, as she saw her husband collapse just outside the temple, on the bare open grass. She ran next to him and knelt by his side. "No, no, no! Please don't die!"

"Ma?! What's wrong? What happe- Pops!" Brady cried as he heard his mother scream out and saw his father surrounded by dead bandits but was lying down on the ground himself. He rushed to his father's side at once and took notice of the wounds. An arrow sprang from his abdomen and he was wounded in several places. Brady quickly took out the arrow as Stahl grunted in pain.

"Get your hands off him you mongrel!" Maribelle yelled, tears rolled down her face as she sat helpless. Brady slapped her with his free hand. "Snap out it, ma! You can heal can't ya?! Get to it!" Brady said. As Maribelle remembered her skills and started fumbling around for her staff, healing Stahl's wounds.

Brady gave the arrow another look. He reached for a pouch filled with leaves. Grabbing a few, he wrapped some of the poison sensitive leaves around the arrow's head and watched for a reaction. The green leaves turned purple. It was a deadly and fatal kind. He didn't have any sort of potions left to counter act it. He looked once more at his father. " No... no. No. No! Don't you dare die pa! I left the future ta save ya! Come on! Ya have to pull through!" Brady said.

"The wounds are too deep! I can't heal it alone!" Maribelle yelled. Brady moved next to his mother as he could do NOTHING else but to help her. He racked his brain for anything. Some sort of idea to save his father but none came.

Stahl regained some sense of his body and knew poison was spreading across his body. He saw Maribelle and Brady trying desperately to heal his wounds. If they didn't he'd die of blood loss, and if they did heal him, the poison would finish him off. "W-what kind?" He asked out loud.

"What?" Brady and Maribelle asked desperately.  
"The p-poison... what kind?"

"I-I don't know! I don't have any of the leaves you use to know which-"

"Purple. Two second interval." Brady supplied.

Stahl smiled and reached for his pouch on his belt. He had an antidote. He was able to get out a vial and lost his grip on it. Maribelle dove to catch it and opened it quickly, lifted Stahl's head, and helped him drink it. He closed his eyes and coughed for a while as the antidote spread through his body. He opened his eye and smiled at Maribelle and Brady. "Heh. It pays to be an apothecary's son." He said as Maribelle cried and hugged her husband.

"You idiot! You idiot, you idiot, you idiot!" Maribelle cried through her tears.

"Sorry to make you worry, dear... Brady?" Stahl looked at him.

"Where'd you learn about the leaves?"

"You and ma taught me."

Maribelle released Stahl and stared at Brady. She was about to say something but Stahl spoke first.

"The Maribelle and me from the future?"

Brady nodded.

"Heh... So my son stopped my death..."

* * *

"Brady! Straighten your shirt! Stahl! You got crumbs all over you chin!" Maribelle yelled at her two boys as the carriage neared their destination. The were riding Maribelle's family carriage, House Themis. It was made of dark mahogany wood and had red velvet for curtains and seats. The carriage was going smoothly over brick roads of Katelox, the hometown of Maribelle. Travelers, peddlers, and farmers could be heard outside of the carriage going through the day, but the trio paid them no head.

With the war over, Maribelle had been called home by her family. The problem was, she never told her family, most of them anyway, that she had fallen in love and married Stahl. He's air-headed, scatterbrained and is ever hungry to be sure, but his kindness, unshakable service to his friends, and dedication to a cause he believes in, all but dispels his 'shortcomings', if you can even call it that. Besides, he alone could read Maribelle like an open book. She loved him. All of him.

At the current time however, sat on edge and was downright nervous on meeting with her family.

Brady and Stahl looked at each other as they could plainly see Maribelle in a very uncomfortable posture. She insisted on sitting across from them as to '_be able to see what needs fixing'_ and for the better part of the trip, she verbally whipped both of them for any and all fault.

Stahl shook his head and moved to sit next to his wife. He took her hand and looked into her eyes. "Maribelle, it'll be okay! We're here for you my love."

"Ya, ma! They can't be that bad can they?" Brady offered.

She glared at them. Stahl wore a noble's long coat and white shirt buttoned all the way to his neck. He wore black pants and a pair of black boots with gold embroidery. Brady wore a similar outfit but was colored in a dark violet that matched the color of his priest robes. They never looked finer. But she knew her family was still going to nit pick each and every detail.

"You don't know them the way I do! They're the type of nobles that would never accept you two as their 'equal', much less family!" She complained and shaking her head vigorously. "And I would think you have some knowledge of that Brady!" She pointed at him.

"Uhh... err... that's the thing ma... We didn't live in a mansion..." Brady said weakly, knowing where this was going and not liking it in the slightest.

"What?!" Maribelle said in anger and her eyes bulging. If it was possible to cast fire just by expression, she would have done it. She clutched her parasol and Stahl's hand tightly, bordering on pain.

"Well... uhh.. you see... we kind of, you know. "

"Tell. Me. Where. We. Lived." She threatened.

"We lived with pops downtown and owned an apothecary!" He yelled quickly

"Wait. Wasn't I suppose to be dead?" Stahl asked, still holding on to a dangerous Maribelle.

"Huh? No. Of course not pops. I said you were the one that taught me potions n' stuff remember? But... The poison killed off your legs..."

"So you're telling me. My dear Brady, is that we got kicked out?" She said, eyes closed but evidently furious. Stahl kept holding on to her, despite her grip getting more and more painful.

"What? No! You never really told me, but we weren't kicked out of ta family. It's just that... oh! Where do I even begin!" Brady said as he threw his arms in frustration.

"Alright! Why don't we all calm down, before we start asking difficult questions okay?" Stahl offered, keeping his head leveled

"How could you be so calm about this?!" Maribelle demanded as she yanked her hand away from Stahl.

Stahl just reached for it again gently. Both hands this time. And kissed her on the forehead. "Because we all know we can change the future. Brady already prevented me from being a cripple. Now that I'm fine and can take down 5 men, not to mention we still got our son here, I think will be fine."

Maribelle conceded to that and sighed. They weren't powerless. They stopped Stahl from being crippled, so they can stop... whatever befalls their family.

They took a moment to re compose themselves and Stahl was the one that lead them through the questions. Maribelle loved him for that. She clutched his hand as both looked at each other and she mouthed a silent 'thank you'. Stahl just smiled and pecked her on the lips with a wink, as if to say 'we'll make it through.'

"Okay. Just to make things clear, I'm crippled, Maribelle is living with us but not at her mansion which she wasn't kicked out, correct? " he started.

Brady nodded.

"Does that mean she chose to live with me, instead of her family?" Maribelle didn't think of that.

Brady shook his head. "No. Ma's family got separated as they sort of fell into hard times. Course' the risen didn't help. Neither of you wanted to talk about that."

"Alright, so we're gonna have to look out for whatever 'hard times' is. What DID we tell you though?"

Brady thought for a moment. "Let's see... All I know is that ma' hammered the life of a noble into me. Her pops was the one strongly against your weddin'. You and her taught me about potions." Stahl nodded, once again thanking his future self. "And that ma really didn't like my childhood friends, so much that she enrolled me to study with the priesthood."

Maribelle sighed. They didn't get anything useful after all. She already knew her father would be the last person to accept her marriage.

"Enough of the future then. Maribelle, anything we can do to make your father accept us?"

She shook her head. "Unless you can come up with a lucrative business right now, as well as s noble lineage and birth, there's no way he could possibly accept it. But it's not like he can do anything. We've made our vows and even father would respect that." She leaned on him then. She HOPED her father would respect that...

Stahl wrapped his arm around her and held her hand. Brady interrupted them before anything else happened.

"I realize you two love each other, and I would like to be born soon, but could ya two not do it in front of me?" Brady said as he looked away.

The couple just chuckled, releasing more of the tension. "By the way, how do we explain Brady? No reason to make them be displeased us any more than they already do." Stahl asked.

"Well... We can pass him off as you're brother. Although, I fail to see the resemblance. You look far to sweet dear, but Brady-poo here looks far to scary."

"Aw. Why'd you have to put it like that ma?"

The couple just laughed again. Even Brady grinned at the family-teasing. Even if he was the rear end of it.

"We got no choice. We'll have to make that work." Stahl said, as the other two nodded.

The carriage rolled on, as the trio discussed what they can do when they introduced themselves. The carriage finally reached Maribelle's home. Home was a crude word for it.

House Themis sat on top of a hill over looking the town. It didn't share the hill with any other noble or prestigious houses. It occupied the WHOLE hill and was surrounded by high walls with the town guards being housed inside. Home would be a far cry, mansion just a little under the bullseye, but castle was spot on. Passing through the gates and climbing the slope, the grounds looked like a training yard and was well kept. After a while, another wall could be seen as it lead to the mansion proper. The wall was made out of brick and had metal railings and spikes on top. Passing the second gate, the trio saw a large garden, being tended by workers. Trees line the path as well and hedges. Finally reaching the front area of the house, the carriage circled a fountain and finally stopped.

The trio stepped out with Maribelle in the lead. She waited patiently for her two companions as they regained their wits and control of their jaw as they stared on to her mansion. _Our mansion. _She thought privately. She vowed they'll make the future a bright one.

It was a large mansion, not yet quite a castle but almost, it was lined with windows and the occasional flower beds on all four floors. Ivy was growing on some spot, but those looked intentional as it grew against the white brick walls. The main entrance was a large wooden double door, already opened by servants, kindly waiting for their guests to step in.

Finally regaining their senses, father and son joined Maribelle on both of her sides. Stahl on her right and Brady on her left. She noticed Brady fixed his posture and noticed his neck tense as it usually did when he spoke like an aristocrat. Stahl straightened and looked sharp, but also relaxed his arm as he offered it to Maribelle. She accepted, and mentally noted she would have to praise them later. They looked dashing.

The trio entered and arrived in the main hall. On the ground floor, doors appeared on both side and the walls were decorated by portraits of what could only be assumed as the members of House Themis. Directly opposite the entrance stood a grand staircase that forked as it reached the wall. A giant painting stood to face them. The painting was that of a very beautiful blond woman as she sat with dignity on a chair and sitting on her lap with a bright smile could only be Maribelle as a child.

_I'm home now mother._ She said silently.

"Why if it isn't our little Marmar! Welcome home!" Said a voice as she walked down the staircase while Brady stifled a laugh.

Maribelle looked to the origin of the voice, forced a smile and small bow. "It is good to be home, cousin Sierra."

Sierra wore a noble's dress, similar to Maribelle's, with a big puffy skirt and frills just about everywhere from her hands to her front shirt, and all around her skirt. She was a brunette and kept her hair oiled back. She evidently liked the color green.

"And who's the entourage that you brought with you?"

"This..." she gestured to her left "is Brady. A close friend of mine."

Brady made a graceful bow with his left hand covering over his heart. "It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, mi'lady." He said perfectly.

Maribelle turned to her right then. "And this, is Stahl. Brady's brother and my husband."

Stahl made to bow "It is an honor to-"

"You're WHAT?!" Sierra demanded, cutting of Stahl as Maribelle simply looked offended. "You're not supposed to be married yet, you impatient, inconsiderable little tramp!"

"I kindly asked that mi'lady to refrain from calling my wife in such derogatory manner or tone." Stahl said threateningly as he wore a hard glare that easily pierced through Sierra. "Or else." He added. Maribelle should still be offended by Sierra but she was now dumb founded thanks to Stahl.

"Che. I'll tell uncle about this once he returns!" Sierra said as she turned and climbed the staircase, obviously fuming.

The trio were left standing as servants pretended not to hear the exchange. They all sighed in sync, the two men realizing how much trouble this was gonna be and Maribelle on seeing nothing had changed. For better or worse.

"Mi'lady! So good to see you once more!" Said an old man as he neared the trio.

"Alfonse! I'm glad you're doing well! I hope my family hadn't run you to the bone, have they?" Maribelle said.

"Oh, it is of no bother mi'lady. I live to serve." Said Alfonse. He was an elderly man with more gray hair than brown, cleanly shaved and wore a head-servants garb. "I did not mean to eavesdrop, but I heard the entire exchange. I apologize." He bowed. "However, I am glad to see that mi'lady has found not one, but two people she has grown fond of. Master Brady. Master Stahl." He nodded to former and bowed to the later.  
"Oh, and does mi'lady and her party want some tea? I imagine the long journey has been tiring and... the exchange with Miss Sierra twice as much."

Maribelle sighed in relief. "Yes... Yes. We'd like that Alfonse."

Alfonse nodded and lead them to another room through the eastern wing of the mansion. They arrived in a living room with a terrace. Long sofas were neatly arranged and coffee tables. The terrace contained a small table, just small enough for the three of them to have tea, and chairs over looking the town. As Alfonse bid his leave to get the tea, Maribelle moved to the terrace and took a chair as she fell into it and leaned on the table as she massaged her temples.

Stahl grabbed a chair and moved it next to her as he wrapped his arm around and began encouraging her. Brady on the other hand moved to marvel at the view. Katelox was a walled town that had houses built out of white stones and had assortment of blue and red roofed home. The sun had passed noon already on the brisk autumn day, and trees have begun to change their colors. Outside the walls were lined with farms of all sorts from wheat to olive trees and further out were red-yellow forested hills. It was a beautiful day, in spite of their predicament.

Turning back to his parents, he took a seat as Alfonse came back with tea, cookies and biscuits then promptly left the family to their privacy. Maribelle took her cup and saucer and sipped, then frowned.

"Something wrong with the tea ma?" Brady asked.

"No. It's just... different? This is elderberry right?" She asked Stahl as he took a sip as well.

"Yeah it is. I make tea differently from how it's done.

"How?" Maribelle asked.

"I'll teach you when we get the chance but keep it in the family alright? It's supposed to be a secret, right Brady?"

"Wait, so the pops in my future taught it to me?"

"From the way I tasted your tea, it most likely is. In any case, what was Sierra's problem? Is she always that... mean?" Stahl asked.

"Yes, sadly. And everyone else as well. Except grand father. But I know for a fact he won't be back until after a week."

"Now that I think about it, you never talked about your family before."

Maribelle set down her cup and closed her eyes for a moment.

"I... Never talked about them because... I never liked how they acted or treated others. You two know who I am and what my dream is. To be a magistrate that is fair to all, and yet... Unless you were of noble blood my family wouldn't even acknowledge your existence. Funny isn't it? Such a cruel joke of fate." Maribelle said with a tear. Stahl still had his arm wrapped around her and did nothing. She wasn't done talking. Not yet. As Maribelle finished gathering her thoughts, she continued. "I would have been the same if not for my mother and grand father. They taught me to cherish all people and treat everyone fairly. I'm so glad they did. As I was able to meet both of you." Maribelle wiped a tear before it even existed. "Everyone else, my father, aunt and uncle, and two cousins, are self centered nobles whose dream is just to get richer. Your typical nobles. If you remember Stahl, I was a little bit like that when I first joined the Shepards. In any case, that is all I can tell you."

A silence came as all three thought about what they could do in such a situation. It was Brady that first had a thought.

"You know... there really ain't nothin' we can do about it."

"We can't just give up!" Maribelle replied.

"I ain't talkin bout givin' up ma! I'm sayin' that there aint nothin' we can do to make the others like us! We can't change who they are and they can't change who we are. All we can do is keep doin' what we do best as a family. And it's helpin' people and each other. Know what I'm sayin'?"

Twice now in the day Maribelle has been left dumb struck by her two boys. Stahl just laughed at her expression.

"Brady has a point, dear. All we can do is try to help them, even if they don't accept us. Maybe Brady can keep sounding like an aristocrat and I not be so absent minded most if the time, but that's all we can do. So does that sound like a plan?"

Maribelle met Stahl's eyes, then Brady's, and sighed. "I suppose you two are correct. We can't just force them to like us... but I'm not too sure about either of you acting and sounding like nobles all the time..."

"Don't worry about it ma! I want to do it! I mean, I'll probably bite off my tongue sooner or later, but I wanna try my best for you!"

"I'm in it too! I'll help out in whatever way I can."

Maribelle sighed again. Different this time. She smiled and embraced Stahl. "I love you. Both of you." She said as she opened one arm for Brady.

"No thanks ma! I'm good!" He said as he lifted his arm in resistance.

"Brady..." she threatened.

Brady gave up. He stood and accepted the family hug as Maribelle nearly choked the life out of them. Brady struggled but Stahl just laughed merrily.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon was spent as Maribelle taught them the basic etiquette of noble dinning. She paid special attention to Stahl and warned him constantly to control himself. Brady on the other hand, already had background knowledge as future Maribelle drilled it into his mind. Stahl couldn't believe there were so many forks and knives that had to be used for all sorts of things. _A separate fork for salad? Really? _He thought. He'd call it ridiculous, but knew the pressure that was on his wife, so he persevered.

"Questions will be inevitable," Maribelle said. "And arguing will be likely. But let's at least try and get a good dinner with them."

Stahk just nodded. If the brief encounter with Sierra was anything to go by, smooth sailings were a luxury they could not afford. "Maribelle... I know you don't like talking about your family, but could you tell us a little bit more about them? It might make the difference in knowing what to say and accidentally saying something that offends them."

She sighed, but nodded all the same. "I suppose you're right dear. I'll start with my grandfather, Oscar Themis the true Duke of Themis. No, father did not depose him or anything. Calm down you two!" She chuckled softly as the two were misunderstanding her completely. For a moment, they looked ready to depose of her _FATHER_. But it was just a moment. "I'll get to why I say grandfather is the true duke in a minute. In any case, grandfather is a kind, patient and wise man. If he was not in charge, this whole place would be in utter anarchy. I have no doubts that he would welcome us if he were here. But sadly, he is away on a meeting with another duke and will not return until a week has passed.

You've already met my lovely cousin, Sierra. Her darling little brother who's so much like her, is Mark Themis. They're so unlike that I often think they should have been twins, really. Pity anyone that manages to grab their attention. Thankfully, I'm a little older than them and I did not suffer a traumatizing childhood. They do not hesitate to flaunt off the Themis name just to get their way. All that matters to them is their own enjoyment. Often times it involves another persons pain.

Next are my aunt and uncle. Fiona and Theon Themis. In hindsight, I favor them most among my family, besides my grandfather, due to the fact that they move in a logical business matter. They do nothing unless it was for profit. In fact, I think that's the sole reason they have for having Sierra and Mark! They manage all the farms outside the walls. But since all they think about is profit, don't expect any support from them. Frankly my dear Stahl, if I was their daughter, they'd probably marry me off to Chrom."

Stahl thought for a moment. Maribelle would no doubt be a fair Queen and bring justice to all. She'd make a great ruler. But he realized he didn't care squat if the whole world knew peace if it meant not being by her side. He didn't like that part of him, but acknowledge it all the same.

"Lastly..." She continued "Arthur Themis. My father. There is only one thing my father wants. Power, through money of course. He's no Walhart, so no need to ready your swords. As I've said, grandfather is the true duke, however; most people believe it to be my father. They would not be all that far off. Father owns all the businesses in Themis, and I don't mean just Katelox. I mean the entire region of Themis as well as quite a few outside of it. He also heads the merchants guild here so it truly is not that far off to see why the common people assume he is the duke. Grandfather should really do something about it, but often has to handle meetings with the other dukes." She finished.

A paused came. Something was missing.

"Um... Maribelle? What about your mother?" Stahl asked.

She shook her head. "Mother... passed away a long time ago..." she said solemnly.

"Sorry." He cringed.

"No. It's alright. It was a long time ago." She forced a smile. "I'm sure you've noticed, but she was the one on the painting at the staircase."

"Soo... What was grandma like ma?" Brady asked. "I never got the chance to hear about her."

Maribelle fell silent for a while as she collected her memories of her mother. She felt tears welling up but forced them back and ignored the old pain of loss that grew in her chest. She felt a hand squeeze her's. It could only be Stahl. The tears dried up as the pain dispersed and she reopened her eyes. She nodded her thanks to Stahl and continued.

"There isn't much to tell about her. Other than she was intelligent, beautiful, and... Very protective. I never understood how she and father got together, but all you need to know is this; if she were alive today, I've no doubt she'd probably lock me away in my room while she gave your father the tongue lashing of the century." She chuckled. "But I know she'd support us."

"Hmm... That so..." Brady mused.

"Well, since we're talking about family. I haven't gotten the chance to tell you mine all that much have I, Maribelle?" Stahl said, thinking the gloom in the room was starting to get to him. "Brady, did I tell you much about your uncle Kevin?"

"Well... Uhh... No."

"Good! I think it's time we moved on to a much lighter topic. I know we're worried about the dinner, but I don't think being in such a glum mood would help us. So let me tell you a funny story of me and Kevin. One time, when we were kids in summer, we sneaked out and..." Stahl made to tell them his childhood antics with his family. The room WAS getting gloomy, and even the carriage ride was no laughs and giggles. He told the tale of when he decided to become a knight. It involved him and his brother's antics and how much they often got in trouble. The afternoon went by quickly as Stahl went on and on, sometimes touching memories that involved the three of them from not-so-long-ago war. He even told Maribelle of what they did when she made Brady do some ridiculous apology that involved playing his violin and doing a back flip to a supposed-applauding Stahl. Eventually the trio were in high spirits and laughing once more. Alfonse knocked and entered the living room to announce that dinner was ready and that Lord Arthur, had just arrived and will be joining dinner with them.

Maribelle gave Stahl and Brady a worried look. As if she was going to fight Grima again. But Stahl squeezed her hand and Brady gave her a reassuring nod and smile. 'Together' she mouthed silently, and they let Alfonse escort them down the lamp lit hall. They stopped at the dinning hall doors, a huge double door on the west wing of the house. Alfonse nodded to them and opened the door to announce their arrival to the family. They entered the room.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yup. I'm ending it there. Sorry about that.

Did it drag too long? I needed t establish Maribelle's world for this story and I kinda had fun making up her family. I also had a battle scene before Stahl fell to the ground. I didn't make him a complete badass in that, heck, he DID get his butt kicked. But I decided to scrap it and save it for another scene later!

But tell me what you guys expect to see. Who knows? Maybe it'll kick my creativity into the right direction!

So why these two? I ask, why the hell NOT?!

I mean come on! Stahl LIKES to help people! Maribelle WANTS to help people! Then add to the fact that Brady is a priest, it makes sense to give him Apothecary's knowledge as well! In any case, I like this pairing a lot and I really think they'll be happiest like this. Stahl as a knight for Themis while Maribelle rules the people fairly as duchess(Oops! Did I give away part 2's plot away? _MAYBE!_ HAHAHAHA!). Also, Stahl gets to eat whenever he wants!

So again, next week is **Dukedom of Themis part 2** and for **FE:A** - **Sage's Hamlet**, we get on with the Magical Wedding!

See you soon! Rankin out!


	6. Dukedom of Themis - Part 2

**Chapter 4 part 2**

**Evening with the Themis'es**

* * *

A/N: Hey ho, everybody!

First off! I'd like to apologize for the unexpected halting of **_LaG_** and the inactivity of Lucina and Dante's wedding, which will still be on hold for a while. Sorry!

College finals month is no fun allowed month. Especially if you're on your thesis! *_Flips table_*

**Zallow: **Thanks! Though that makes sense, I think Virion and Miriel have a better chemistry, as Miriel tends to just end up with her husband as an 'extended experiment'. If it's Virion, he's taking the relationship in his own hands with his "fortunetelling." Don't worry about the father-son talk! I'd like to have fun with Laurent! Muhahahaha! Oh, and about Maribelle's relationship with her father. She doesn't hate him per se. Well, you'll have to read on to find out!

**unknown god 0923 **I just got lost blood lines and I just turned my avatar to Dread fighter as well, I have to say, I like the model. The red aura is especially cool. But I really needed the assassin as the hidden blade wouldn't make sense for anything else haha. Have you gotten Noire to talk with one of the enemies? "**_BWA__ HA HA! THE RAVENS SHALL PICK YOUR BONES CLEAN THIS NIGHT!"_ **Oh, Noire!

**knglemon13 **Thanks for the comment! I'd like to get on with them too, but that's after Avatar returns! Updates will come in fast come holidays as I hopefully have nothing to do since I should be finished with college. But until then, I may have to take another week off. Sorry guys! Oh, as for Kellam? I have something in plan for him, so don't you guys worry.

In any case, without further ado, we get on with the story! Enjoy!

* * *

The left side of the room was lined with tall glass windows but were covered in red velvet drapes. While the right side consisted a side door, probably to the kitchen, and were lined with paintings of various choice. Some depicted great victories of battles while others showed peaceful country sights. At the far end of the room, opposite from where the trio entered, was a unlit fire place and on top of it was a large painting of what seemed to be a kind elderly man who wore a bright smile with eyes filled with wisdom, understanding, and love. It was, without a doubt, Oscar Themis. The painting was the complete opposite of what sat at the head table right now. If the painting was bright sunshine on a perfect day, Arthur Themis would be an unwelcomed maelstrom on paradise. To his left sat Theon and Fiona, gaze indecipherable. Or perhaps uncaring. And next to them sat Sierra and Mark, grins as wide as can be.

The table itself filled the length of the long dinning table and even with the complete family there, they would hardly take half of it. It was made of dark mahogany wood in intricate curving design with matching chairs that had soft red cushions.

_Red on dark wood seems to be the theme of the family._ Stahl though silently.

"Good evening, everyone! It's so nice to be home again!" Maribelle said out loud... with a hint of fear that Stahl picked up from her tone.

"Ah, Maribelle. It's good to see you again. Sierra has... mentioned your _guests_ as well." Fiona said with a slight distaste on the word _guests._

"Now, why don't you all come in and sit down, so that we may start the dinner? The chefs informed me that tonight they will be serving my favorite, and I am quite eager to feast on it!" Theon said in turn, face still unreadable but his tone showed his hunger.

"Indeed, Maribelle, my daughter. Please. Take your seat. As well as your... _guest._" Arthur said, first flatly but still composed. Then, for a split-second, full of vile venom and it was directly pointed at Stahl.

_We haven't even spoken yet and already he hates me! This is worrisome... Wait. He hates **me**? _He thought and tried to read Arthur's expression once more but the moment had passed. Arthur turned to Brady, weighted him, and he seemed... _satisfied?_ _That's... quite curious._

"Of course." Maribelle nodded, moved next to her father with Stahl and Brady following her. As they neared, Stahl and Brady offered a polite bow to Arthur, which he replied with an angry nod. Maribelle twitched at that. Stahl pulled Maribelle's seat for her and they shared a look.

_I'm apologize for that and thank you... _Maribelle mouthed silently, but Stahl read her eyes which pleaded: _Help me..._

_Of course _Stahl replied with a smile and a nod. He took his seat as well and wore a polite smile.

"Tell me, Father. How goes the trade? I hear you're making a profit ever since peace settled on Valm." She said.

"Were you expecting anything less, my dear?" Arthur said with a smirk. "Speaking of Valm, I bought some land there. Would you be interested in them Theon?"

"I presume those lands are all agricultural? The same ones you always hand me?" Theon said, with a bit of bitterness. Land or no land. He was getting tired of always dealing with farmers.

"Actually, no. A forest this time. I thought we could have lumber imported to Ylisse. But if you aren't interested then..."

"Oh stop rubbing it in already, Arthur! I'll take the dam forest. And thank you." Theon said. He did look happy. Just a bit.

"Oh, aunt Fiona, have I mentioned you look younger from last I saw you?" Maribelle said, hoping to fill the air before anyone starts asking questions about the trio.

"Flattery will get you nowhere dear. You know this about me for the longest time." Fiona replied. Maribelle just replied a cringing-smile

Before Maribelle could think of another topic, since she realized half of those in her mind would be shot down just like the last one was, Mark took the chance and asked a question. "Tell me Stahl, and Brady. Do you fence? You probably do, having been in the army and all. I find it to be a true gentleman's sport! I'm quite the swordsman myself."

"I suppose I can hold my own." Stahl simply said.

"I can't say I'm much of a fencer, as I'm afraid the art has never crossed us during our marches and all, but I don't see how it's that different from holding a regular blade, so I suppose it would not be all that unfamiliar with us." Brady replied.

"Of course it's different!" Mark said, then he began to lecture how it was a 'fine art' and different from, and he mentions much more superior to, just holding a blade and 'swinging it wildly' as he put it. The two had the grace enough not to mention their training sessions with Lon'qu. "There are rules in fencing! Why, you don't simply hold your sword like some commoner. You hold it delicately. It is an extension of yourself and therefor should reflect the wielder. Why, many have mentioned how graceful and noble I fence as I duel my opponents!"

And the conversations went of as the servants brought in the appetizers, which was an assortment of freshly baked soft and hard bread in a basket with the most exquisite squash soup Stahl had ever tasted. It took a lot of his willpower to remember Maribelle's lesson from the afternoon. They talked about the weather, recent sightings of bandits, the local trade and gossip, and sometimes touching on how odd it was for there to be three princesses in the realm when before the war they just had one. The trio just laughed at that and made no attempt to discuss such an unbelievable matter. It was one thing to defeat a dragon, and all together another to mention inter-dimensional time travel. A small bell sounded, which signaled the arrival of the main course and Theon perked up at that immediately. The servants wheeled the many plates in via a small cart with white cloth. The food lay inside a metal dome to keep in the heat. They gave served Arthur, then Theon, then Maribelle and so on. The servants lifted the lid from their meal as steam rose up and revealed Blue Shelled Lobster platter. A rarity, even among the nobility, but here it lay, one for each person. And it made Stahl's mouth water.

_Oh gods! I never thought that dinner would be my enemy too!_ he thought as he restrained himself.

"So... Tell me, what have... _all_ of you done in the war?" Arthur asked. And so it begins.

"Oh, well father, I've been done some work as a Valkyrie. Occasionally, our tactician assigned me to lead a Pegasus assault. I'd like to say my magic has well improved since I left." Maribelle said, with a bit of pride.

"_Your_ tactician? I thought you said you were the genius of the army? Aside from that know-it-all witch." Sierra said, her eyes dancing with malice.

"Er... Yes... Well... That was before our tactician was recruited into the Shepards. In fact, if not for him, I doubt we would be left sitting here with you." _Or will the rest of the world be here for that matter. _She replied with a worried smile.

"Hmm... And you... Brady was it? What is it you did to aid in the war-effort?" Arthur asked once more.

"Thank you for asking, mi'lord, but I am but a humble healer among the Shepards. Oh, I've ridden as a Knight here, and flung a few spells there, but I just made sure that my comrades made it through the battle." Brady said, as he made a small graceful bow with his head.

"And what of you..._ Stahl... _What have you _accomplished?"_

_You're asking for more than just what I did in the war then? But since Maribelle and Brady are playing humble... _"Oh, well I've done nothing that's worthy of a spectacular tale mi'lord. I've just done what I can to further the goals of the army. In'fact I consider myself the "average" of the army, seeing that there is an even amount of people stronger and weaker than I am." He replied.

"Liar." Maribelle and Brady said at the same time, at the family turned a curious gaze at them.

"Forgive my rudeness, but I clearly remember you charging off against enemies that outnumbered us three to one at the battle of Demon's Ingle. How did the others put it? You mounted on your stead and courageously pushed our enemies back to a small plateau and then struck the ground so hard that it fell away, leaving our foes into a fiery end?" Brady said as he gave his father a look that said to keep his mouth shut.

_H-Huh? But you and I did that together!_

"And during our battle against that conqueror, Walhart, who was it that saved, not only me, but the Exalt and his royal family? I recall you mounting up your stead, gathered the calvary, and lead the charge that, not only saved the Exalt, but made Walhart retreat back into his fortress?" Maribelle said, with a similar expression, but also a grin at remembering the his act.

_W-well... Okay, that was a little bit true... But- _Stahl silently yelled. Then he noticed the look everyone gave him _Ooooh... I really am a scatter brain! _He thought as he finally caught on to what the mother-son duo was doing.

The siblings wore a look that looked like shock at those bits of details, while the couple had arched eyebrows, probably the best reaction he could get from them too, while Arthur's eye was reevaluating him. The silence, however, hung unpleasantly in the air

Maribelle coughed. " So... Sierra. How goes courtship at the court? Surely several boys have made attempts at you."

Sierra blinked, but quickly threw a retort. "Oh, like you would know Marmar? I'm above such petty things such as boys. Besides, I seem to recall you turning down those same boys. I believe they called it the Themis Challenge."

"Oh, then was Richard a passing fling then sister? I thought you were seriously considering him." Mark said

"M-Mark! Shut up! You didn't have to mention that NOW!"

"Richard? The same Holier-than-thou Richard from House Lissen?" Fiona asked, brows furrowed.

" What?! B-but Sierra dear, I had thought you actually liked that Michael fellow." Theon said.

"Ugh. No! Please don't mention him! In fact, I refuse to have anything with this conversation!"

"Oh? but I am very curious. Mark. Tell me what your sister has been on with BOTH Michael and Richard." Maribelle asked.

"Hmm? Well... what's in it for me?"

"Mark!"

"I can put in a good word for you at the court of Ylistol." Maribelle smiled with mischief dancing in her eyes. Stahl had never seen that before! He found himself aroused.

"Done! What do you want to know?"

"MARK!"

For a moment, it seemed to Stahl and Brady that the family had descended into something that looked like a normal family and they hoped that it would last into the night. Of course, as soon as the main course was well behind, and once dessert, which was a warm slice of apple pie, was served, Arthur resumed his assault.

"Speaking of courtship, how did you two... start?"

"Oh yeah, how'd-" Brady started, then coughed loudly "I mean, pray tell, when did you two started courting each other?"

The couple in question gave him a look _'whose side are you on?'_

"Well, Stahl and I first met as comrades among the Shepards when it was founded by Chrom. Of course, at that time, we never talked much and I was with princess Lyssa." Maribelle said.

"Yes, yes, but what in heavens name- *cough*" Arthur began impatiently. "I mean, let us not dally around the bush any longer. Stahl. Why do you love my daughter?"

For a moment, it seemed time stopped for Stahl. He didn't pause. No dead air hung in the air, for time stopped as he recalled why. Why he went through dusty old scrolls, read through a library's worth of books, and almost had a fight with his best friend, Gaius. He smiled joyfully and met Arthur's gaze. "It's rather embarrassing to say mi'lord, and truthfully I don't know precisely how. By the time I realized I was in love with her, between the times I was helping her with her studies and our tea times, I realized I wanted her to be happy. More than any other. My dream shifted to her dreams." He said. He realized he no longer met Arthur's eyes. He was locked into the gazes of his wife as she smiled a soft smile full of love and happiness. "and everything else just fell into place."

Arthur slammed his fist on the table, making everything and everyone jump back. "Do you take me for a fool, boy?" Arthur said loudly.

"F-father?"

"Tell me the truth, Stahl. What are your motives? Is it for the prestige? The money? Or is it a game you wish to play so that you can soil my daughter?" Arthur accused. He wasn't furious. He was cold. Like he was merely stating a fact of life. No different from telling spring will come right after winter.

It was Maribelle that was furious. "Father! How dare you! Stahl has treated me nothing other than a true gentleman!" She said, fist clenched.

"Oh don't be so naive Maribelle! All men are like that! It is nothing more than human nature."

"I am not being naive!" she yelled as she slammed her hands on the table and stood up. "I've spent years with Stahl and in those times, even before our marriage, I've not see him degrade himself to a philanthropist nor has he proven himself a man of greed! He is a good man that puts the needs of others before his own!"

"And those words show you nothing more than an ignorant child. I should never have let you do your studies outside of these walls. And marriage?! Why I have half a mind to separate you two right this instant."

Maribelle was fuming. She stood up and angrily left the room.

"Maribelle..." Stahl said as he rose and quickly followed his wife.

The door closed loudly behind them and left an uncomfortable air in the room. Not even the siblings enjoyed the exchange.

"So..." Brady started. "Would anyone like to hear me play the violin?"

* * *

Maribelle pushed open the door and walked out into the empty hallway with Stahl close behind her. She heard him say her name but she kept walking away from the dinning room. Wanting nothing more than to just put some distance between her and her family. But even if she was half away around the world, she knew it wouldn't be enough. The hallway was empty besides the couple. She stomped her feet on the carpeted floor and it echoed down the corridor. It was dark and dimly lit but she knew it well. Even if she had her eyes closed, she'd know where every vase, painting, window, pillar, and knight's armor were placed. This was the first time she ever exited it like this though.

"Maribelle..." Stahl called out as he reached for his wife's hand. "Maribelle!"

She quickly took it back and slapped him with her other hand. "Leave me be!" She yelled. "I refuse to be treated like a child! I will not be talked down to as if I know nothing!" She was angry. Angry at her father. Angry at her cousins. Angry at her family. She wanted to burn everything around her.

"Maribelle, calm down."

"**NO!** I REFUSE TO CALM DOWN! Why aren't **YOU** angry?! You heard what he said about you! About **US** being together! Do you even care?!

"Of course I care! I will always care about us!" Stahl said loudly, but not angrily. "No matter what happens or what anyone else says, we will find a way to stay together." He held Maribelle in embrace. She tries to squirm out, but it was a half-hearted effort. She felt safe there in his arms. Warm with a strange sense of peace that settle over her. Why would she leave? Tears started running down her cheeks. She buried herself further into the curve of his neck, and started to weep quietly enough that only Stahl could hear even in the empty hallway. "We'll find a way to stay together. Maybe Brady's future has some sense. We could go and live in another region, maybe even in Ylistol, and set up an apothecary. I'll run the place and make it look twice as magnificent as this mansion. While you can be magistrate. Giving justice and fairness to commoners and nobles alike. And we'll be the happiest family anyone will ever see!" He stepped back a little, one hand holding her arm, while the other gently lifted her chin, making their eyes meet, he smiled warmly and welcoming. "Wherever and whatever the future goes or does, as long as I'm by your side, as long as we're together, we can make it better and happy. This I swear.

Maribelle shook her head, she couldn't believe her husband. "You scatterbrained, air head!" She said and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you so much!" She changed her mind quickly about the embrace, she released his neck and decided a kiss would be better as she dragged Stahl's head so their lips met. It was a deep, passionate kiss and they would have gone on for a long time if not for Alfonse.

"_*cough*... _Perhaps mi'lady, and mi'lord would like a room?" Alfonse said, placing his arms behind his back as he startled the breathless couple. They withdrew from each other, but still held on to each others arms as they panted breathlessly. "I've arranged rooms for you and you'll find your baggage there as well. It is the one on the third floor, east wing, fourth door on the right." The couple glanced at each other, with a blush across their face at getting caught like madly in-love teenagers. It wasn't that far-off but still. They returned their gaze back at Alfonse, but he just held up his hand. "No need for thanks, mi'lord, mi'lady. I was never here and did not see a young married couple enjoying each other's company in a dimly lit hallway. I bid you two a good night." Alfonse bowed, turned, and walked down the hallway and disappeared from sight.

The couple glanced each other, earlier worries forgotten, and smiled warmly as they walked off together to their room for the evening.

* * *

Stahl was awake just a little before the sun rose from the horizon. He sat up and recalled what had transpired just last night. He believes he has a bit of understanding just what is going through Maribelle's mind. He knew that she was close with her father before they got married and wondered why the sudden change. Before he can create any concrete comprehension, he needed to talk with Arthur himself. And it wasn't going to be pleasant as he is evidently protective of his daughter, who, at the current moment, slept naked right next to Stahl after a long night of coupling.

_Well, there's no going about it discreetly. After all, he already thinks I'm just doing this for either money or just to play with Maribelle. _He thought.

Maribelle stirred, and awoke. her lashes fluttered several times before she met Stahl's gaze. She smiled softly. "Good morning, darling..." Her voice was soft, sultry, arousing, and still half asleep.

Stahl gulped before he returned the smile. "Good morning to you too. Sorry. Did I wake you?" He leaned and they shared a long kiss.

She yawned. "Nnnnooooooooo." Her hand moved to covered her mouth out of habit and manners but she forced it down. To Grima with manners! She was alone with her husband. She moved to sit up next to Stahl. Then she realized she was stark naked. "Ahh!" She yelped and covered herself with the bed sheet. Manners were one thing. Decency a whole other.

Stahl laughed and covered his eyes with his hand. "You can go change first."

Maribelle nodded, though Stahl couldn't see that. She stood and moved to go to their luggage at the foot of the long bed.

"I never knew you had a birth mark just shy off your bottom. It's hard to see it in the dark. And I like how you move your hips to and fro."

"Stahl!"

He gave another laugh and re-covered his eyes.

She picked out a simple plain tunic and trousers. It was far too early to be wearing noble clothing, even though she moved easily enough in them, she found the freedom of simple clothes much to her delight. Once she was finished, Stahl stood unconcerned of his nakedness, causing Maribelle to fluster and turn around. He dressed in a similar easy fashion.

"Breakfast?"

"At the dinning hall, though we'll likely be the only one's there as the others tend to sleep in."

"You used to, too."

"I know. But I find waking early to be quite pleasant now. Especially that I get to wake next to you." She smiled as wrapped her arm around his and they left the room.

The couple reached the dinning hall just as servants were placing baskets of freshly baked bread. They greeted the couple a good morning and asked hat they would like for breakfast. They gave what they'd like with Stahl holding back, but Maribelle noticed it and told the maids to prepare quite a feast for them that their eyes bulged out. The cooks would likely have the same reaction.

Brady soon joined his parents and they sat at the same place as last night.

"Mornin' pops. Mornin' ma." He said drowsily.

"Good morning Brady." They replied. "How was your sleep?"

"Terrible. The bed was too soft that it felt like I was bein' eaten alive! Not to mention Sierra kept begging me to let her sleep with me."

"What?!"

"Oh, right. You two already left after that huh? See, when you two left, I couldn't really follow ya, so I offered to play my violin right after ya made your exits. So I got my violin and played real graceful like, and once I was done, Sierra starts cryin' real loud! She kept sayin' that it was the most beautiful thing she ever had a chance to hear. I was real flattered at that but she threw herself at me! Kept beggin' me to stay by her side! Even proclaimed her undyin' love fer me!" Brady said, as he flung his arms skywards and rested his head on the table. "I already have Severa! I don't need another girl tellin' me which way I ought to step and how I ought' to breathe!"

The couple laughed at his predicament, and started discussing how they should proceed for the day as the servants brought in their 'meal'. It was really a lot. But Maribelle felt particularly hungry, and she had the least appetite between her two boys. The trio decided that they would continue their original plan and try to warm up with the family, at least until Oscar Themis arrived from wherever his travel took him. Brady already had Sierra throwing herself at him.

Suddenly, the main door opened abruptly with a sense of urgency and the trio looked at who could suddenly enter in such a fashion, They thought it was Arthur.

It was a guard. THE head guard of Themis, actually. Maribelle recognized the man. "Jasper? What's wrong?"

Jasper looked about the room, bowed apologetically to the trio. "Forgive me mi'lady. I had heard that someone was dinning here, and thought it might be your father. It is nothing, I just have a report to-"

"No, Jasper. It is not nothing. Tell me what it is." Maribelle said, adding authority in her voice.

"Uhh... Well.. You see mi'lady, you shouldn't concern yourself! A lady of your standing and all would-"

"Oh, for Naga's sake Japer. I've been in the war. I can recognize an urgent report that needs to be delivered. Now tell me what it is!"

"Right. Of course, sir! I mean, mi'lady!, Sir! Uhh..."

"Just calm down, Jasper. Maribelle won't bite your head off, haha." Stahl offered the troubled guard. "Take a deep breathe first."

"Yes, uhh... Thank you mi'lord." Jasper said, as he recollected himself and took a deep breathe before he made his report. "I came to report that another one of your lord father's caravan was attacked by Bandits in the Stoney Vale, mi'lady. The area has been frequently attacked by bandits for quite some time now, and I thought it best to request that a group of guards scout for their hideout that we may take them out."

"I see. Thank you, Jasper. I shall have Alfonse give your report once my father awakens." Maribelle said.

"Of course. Thank you, mi'lady." Jasper bowed and closed the door softly behind him.

"Great. More trouble to have on grand-pappy's thoughts." Brady said.

* * *

**Author's note: **Lel. I'm had trouble with the phrase "crook of the neck." You know, the part where the neck and shoulders meet? The more I thought on it, the more the error became apparent. So I tried "angle of the neck" and that sounded sharp as hell! So I settled for "curve of the neck" Haha!

And yes, the chapter is taking a part 3! I'm so sorry about this!

As much as I'd like to move on and get to the other couples, I spent quite sometime thinking up the scenario for Themis that I felt it would be a waste not to use. I could have ended the story right after dinner scene, but I already wrote how I wanted this to end and needed to bridge the gap from there to where I want it to end. The next part is the last! I promise! Though I don't know how much that's worth since I broke my scheduling with you guys, haha...

Seriously though, once I finish college, I'd have more time on my hands on my break. Oh, and I'll try not to keep writing such long chapters. I have more in store for Avatar and Lucina than just their reunion. SOOOO much more.

Sage's Hamlet will have to wait until the break before I continue writing it too. I read up on ceremonies for wedding and such, but I wanted to create my own. And the dialogue will have to be split. Meaning I'll be showing Dante's POV then Lucina's POV then as they near the altar, merge into one. Not to mention I want Morgan have a certain tie in for later chapter of **LaG**. You'll just have to wait and see what those are! Stay tuned!


	7. Dukedom of Themis - part 3

**Disclaimer: I think I figured out why the chapter is not centered...**

**Chapter 4 Part 3**

* * *

A/N: Hey ho, everyone!

I'm done! Finally done! With both college and this stupid chapter!

Honestly, I don't know why I kept writing and coming up with something with the story! And I'm sure somewhere in the middle I didn't care for the couple anymore! Still. I truly prefer Maribelle to end up with Stahl. I guess you could say this is my runabout way of saying  
"This couple deserves each other, and here's why!"

In any case! Here's the last chapter for Dukedom of Themis! Let's get this over with!

* * *

Stahl stood in front of Arthur's office, gathering his courage to knock on the door. It was still morning, but nearing noon and the hallway in which Stahl stood was bathe in light. A red carpet was laid along the floor, indicating the floor's importance. It was the second floor of the manor, and was lined with knight armors and red curtains. The double door to Arthur's office sported a golden Themis's crest split at center where the doors would part. As always, it was dark wood.

Stahl sighed. Then knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Arthur's voice came from within

"It is Stahl, lord Arthur."

"…" A moment passed. Then another. Finally, "You may enter."

Stahl released the breath he didn't know he was holding, and turned the doorknob and entered Arthur's office. It was a large room that sported book cases on both sides and the occasional glass case that showed off swords and trinkets. A fire place was set on one side of the wall and a set of couches across from it. Opposite from where Stahl now stood was a raised platform with a desk and chair where Arthur laid several stacks of paper. Arthur himself was standing and looking out the window behind his desk. He turned to regard Stahl.

"Come closer, Stahl. I'd rather not have a discussion from across the room."

Stahl nodded, and walked up towards Arthur. As he approached, Arthur pulled his chair and took a seat. He was wearing a fine noble's clothes, similar to what Stahl wore yesterday, but he did not button his coat. Arthur's hair was oiled back and blonde much like Maribelles'. He had a handsome face with a strong jaw, wide shoulders, and a little unkempt belly. A 'noble' through and through.

"Now, why have you come here fully armored and armed? I warn you, I do not give in to threats easily."

Stahl's eyes bulged, then chuckled as he realized that his current attire would have that effect. "I'm sorry lord Arthur. But I'm not here to threaten you."

"Oh?"

"Yes, you see, I came here just to confirm something. You love your daughter correct? All this time?"

Arthur raises an eyebrow to the question. "Of course I love my daughter. What kind of silly question is that?"

"Oh, don't worry. The fact that you love your daughter is not what I'm confirming. It's the other way around actually."

"Stahl. Get to your point. I have little patience for riddles, and I am currently sorting out the problems thanks to some low life bandits."

"Right. It's about the bandits actually. I'd like to join the guards search for them."

Again, Arthur raised his eyebrow. "Why?"

Stahl shrugged. "To get on your good side."

There was pause. Then Arthur burst out in laughter. "Hahaha, to get on **MY** good side? That's the most blatant way to put your ill intentions!"

Stahl shrugged again. "Whether you believe it or not, I too truly love your daughter. I know I'm not what you're hoping for in a son-in-law, you're looking for someone that can keep Maribelle financially stable correct?" Arthur gazed at Stahl with the same calculating look he gave him last night. A merchant's gaze. "I'm afraid I know little of how trading works, so you are correct that I'm a disappointment to you there. But people tell me I have a talent for making people's lives easier, so I'll just keep doing that. In any case, I'll take my leave now. I have to catch up with the scouting party." Stahl turned around to leave. As he reached for the door knob, Arthur called for him.

"Stahl. You watch yourself out there. I am not saying this out of concern for you, but I know my daughter would be saddened by any danger that befalls you. And if you die, I swear I'll make you pay even in the furthest reaches of hell."

Stahl looked back at Arthur, smiled, and nodded. "I'll take my leave then." _It's not exactly a warm way to see someone off, but it'll have to do for now._

* * *

"Pops!" Brady called, as he spotted his father just about to leave the main door. "Why didn't you tell us?!"

"Hey, Brady. Uhh… You sure you should be talking like that?" Stahl replied, as he saw his son come close to him. They were alone in the main hall, but he didn't want to risk anyone over hearing Brady. He wore no armor, but had his sword to his side and a small bag over his shoulder.

"That doesn't matter right now!" Brady said. "Why are you goin' out there?!"

"Brady. Relax. It's nothing different from what we did in the war. In fact, compared to our final battle, this would be like taking a little stroll."

"Are ya crazy?! Have you forgotten how we nearly lost ya when you found me?!"

"Brady. I've decided this is something I have to do to get on Arthur's good side. There's nothing you can do that would stop me."

"I'm not stoppin' you! I'm comin' with you! Someone has to make sure you stay out of trouble!"

"No, Brady." Stahl said, he reached up to grasped Brady's shaking shoulders. "I need you to stay with your mother. I don't want to leave her here alone."

"No! I'm comin' with you!"

"… Why?"

"Because!"

"Because what?"

"Just because!"

"Brady… Come on. This isn't like you."

"I'm worried about you alright! I'm still scared ta death that the future might still happen! I'll be damned if I lose my pops a second time!" Brady was tearing up now, and his shaking quite evident to the naked eye.

"Hey, now. I'll be careful alright." Stahl said, as he embraced his son. "You're old man's made of sterner stuff than just some bandits."

"*Sniff* That's the same thing ya said in the future…"

"… what?"

Brady pushed himself from the embrace now and stepped back. "In the future, my future… It was risen at that time that was attackin' us. You, me, ma, and a group of survivors were makin a run for it, but the risen were catchin' up to us. You said *sniff*" Brady paused as he wiped his face momentarily and continued. "You said you'd give us time, even though you couldn't use your legs. Me and ma begged ya not to go, but you still went, sayin' somethin' about you bein a better sacrifice since ya couldn't use your legs." *sniff* "Me and ma were ballin' our eyes out, beggin ya not to go then said that you'll be okay, that you were made of Sterner stuff than some risen!" Brady could hardly control himself now. His fist clenched so tightly it hurt and shook violently, his tears streaming down his cheeks at the memory of losing his father.

Stahl sighed for a moment. _So that's how I died huh? Leaving my son as a broken promise..._

"Brady. Look at me." Stahl said, as he gripped Brady by the shoulders. "You already saved me. I'm not a cripple anymore. You've done your part as my son and rescued me from the future. Now it's my turn to get you a better future. You've been brave already, real brave. And I couldn't be more proud of you. But right now, I need to be brave again and trust your old man to get some bandits, okay?"

Brady dropped his gaze down on the floor for a long moment, then finally nodded and gave his okay. His voice barley a whisper. He tried to regain control over his body, and started searching the small bag he carried. "Here. Take this." He said, as he handed Stahl a small bottle of bright red liquid.

"What is it?"

"It's a potion. A cure all I made. Actually, it's somethin' based on the notes you left me, but it wasn't finished. It was suppose to even bring back your legs. It took me some time, but I was able to finish it."

Stahl nodded, and placed the potion carefully in his own pack and held Brady's shoulder once more. "You never fail to make me proud Brady." He said as he pulled his son into another embrace.

"Just promise me you'll come back this time pops! Or else I'll really pour so much tea on your grave, play my violin, do a back flip and all!"

Stahl chuckled. "Of course, Brady. Of course."

* * *

Stahl had left the mansion proper and made his way to the barracks of the guardsmen near the inner wall. He caught the scouting party just preparing to leave, and signaled for Jasper.

"Jasper! A moment, if you'd please."

"Of course mi'lord. Err… Any particular reason why you're fully armed?"

"Yes, actually. I was hoping to join you."

"Oh. Well, it's not exactly a comfortable trip mi'lord-"

Stahl raised his hand, stopping Jasper. "Just Stahl is fine Jasper. I'm not of a noble. Not exactly anyway. And do not worry of my comfort. Maribelle and I have seen our share of battles in the war, so you don't need to worry about my safety either."

Jasper nodded. "Well, si- Stahl. We can get you an extra horse. The scouting party will be split into two groups. Our group will be taking the East side of Stoney Vale. Jackson over there will be taking the West side." He said as he pointed out another group.

Stahl looked at Jackson and his men. Laxed, undisciplined, and probably forced into the scouting. They'd make terrible comrades, though they seemed more than eager to get on with the mission. A bit twitchy even. "Our group was suppose to take the west side as the terrain can get treacherous, with it being autumn and all, but Jackson and his group volunteered for it."

_Wait. What? _Stahl mentally gasped. "Volunteered?"

"Yes. Don't know what came over them to be honest. I can hardly get them to stand guard for longer than three hours without one of them getting into trouble."

"Jasper."

"Yea, Stahl?"

"I'd like to go with Jackson's group."

"Uhh… You sure about that Stahl? I mean, they look mean and buff and all, but my group can actually hold a sword properly."

Stahl chuckeld. "Yes, Jasper. I'm sure."

Jasper shrugged. "You're an odd one Stahl. I'll inform Jackson and get a stable boy to get ya a horse." He said, as he left Stahl on the field. It didn't take long for the horse to get to him, Stahl gave his thanks to the stable boy and handed him a silver coin. Just as he was about to mount his horse, someone shouted his name.

"Stahl!"

_Oh boy, not again…_

Stahl sighed, and then turned. Maribelle was wearing her battle dress and boots, complete with her parasol, as she was running towards him with a speed that out matched a horse. "How dare you?! How could you?!" She yelled as she got close to him.

"Hello dear. I'm just going out for a light stroll!"

"Don't you 'hello dear', me! Why didn't you tell me you planned to go out there?! Well, no matter! I'm coming with you and that's final!"

"No, Maribelle, I can't let you do that."

"And why not?!"

"Because your father would likely have my head for it. Listen. I know you and Brady are... more than just a little upset about this, and that's why I didn't bring it up. But I'm doing this to get on the good side of your father. Trust me on this."

"What about all the 'as long as we're together' hog wash you told me last night!? Am I suppose to just let you go after that?!"

"We are doing this together. We are securing a better-" Stahl stopped then lowered his voice so only Maribelle could hear, and took hold of her hands. "We're securing a better future for Brady. For **BOTH** Bradys'."

Maribelle instinctively placed her hands on her womb, and he followed her gaze followed. Stahl still held on to her hands, and followed her gaze as well. It was too early to tell, but she knew Brady was conceived last night. Stahl apparently read her like a book again.

"For now, I need you to talk to your father. Can you do that for us?" Stahl said, as he cupper his wife's face with one hand, and another wrapping around her waist. She met his gaze, closed her eyes, and nodded sadly. "Good" Stahl said, as he kissed his wife for a long while. In full view of the entire guardsmen. There were some hooting and what not, but they didn't mind.

They withdrew from their long kiss, but Maribelle kept holding on to his hand. "Please return to me... In one piece preferably."

Stahl kissed her hands. "I promise."

Stahl and his party mounted and marched off outside the gate, he turned once more to meet Maribelle's gaze, filled with worry and concern. He hated doing this to her. But after seeing the guards, he knew he had no choice. She kissed two of her fingers and reached it out towards him. A flying kiss. Stahl smiled softly, and kissed his own fingers and pointed them back to her. She watched them go as they turned a corner, towards the city gates, then towards the open country.

Footsteps neared her, as she took hold of her resolve she so often used. She checked if tears had streamed down her face. There were none. But she still felt fear for her husband. "Milady?" Alfonse called, as he neared Maribelle.

She turned around quickly to face him. A fire in her eyes. "I wish to speak with my father."

* * *

Stahl bonded with the others in rather slow pace compared to how he did with everyone else he met. There were six of the large, and bulky men. Jackson, Tully, Flick, Harry, Adam, and Lance. They were quite a colourful cast. Jackson and Tully were quite the talkative sort, Flick a gambler, Harry a doom-and-gloom sort, Adam a nervous wreck, and Tully a womanizer who applauded Stahl for being able to 'enjoy' Maribelle's special cup of tea.

They had left the safety of the town walls long ago, and it was mid-afternoon on the trail. They were steadily climbing an inclined forested path towards their destination. Later on, they deviated from the path, entered the forested regions, and followed the course of a wide steam, reasoning that if they would find any bandit camp, they'd find it near a source of water. The afternoon went on and they soon stopped to rest the horses as they dismounted.

"Oi, Stahl! You have to tell me! What's your secret in getting into the bed of a girlie like Maribelle?" Tully asked as he sat on the soft ground.

"Oh, give it a break, Tuls! He said he did all gentleman-like, so he did all gentleman-like!" Said Flick.

"Nonsense! If it was like that, then Sierra should also be have a fiancé now! Not a long list of suitors!"

Some of the men groaned, while others tossed their hands ibto the air. "You're a hopeless cause Tuls!"

Stahl laughed and moved on to a lighter topic. One that didn't anger him so much. He didn't ask anything about thw men though, no personal information or the like. Then he asked Jackson something that made the men flinch.

"Hey, Jackson. You keep looking at that piece of paper you have there. Is it a map? Mind if I take a look?"

Jackson jerked, then looked at him wide eyed. The men were stunned silent. They hid things poorly.

"Um.. can't really do that Stahl. Ya see, it's uhh... a letter from yhe missums! Yea! So it's all personal stuff. Embarrassing really! I got the map here, though! Here." the large man said panicking, as he scrambled for the map in his pack. He handed it to Stahl.

Stahl smiled outwardly as he took the map, gave his thanks, and unfurled the map. The men all released the breath they were holding and went back to easy going topics.

_They're such terrible thieves. _Stahl thought. _Whatever that piece of paper is, it must be worth a lot. I have to get it back. ...Still though, I should at least study the map for an escape route and where I should make my move._

* * *

Arthur Themis sat on his desk surrounded by piles of paperwork thanks to the bandit attacks. He soldiered on through his work, writing, reading, and thinking through all the loop holes imposed on them. This was his expertise. He could dance around peoples views, thoughts, and contracts like the wind lifts the leaves where it wants it to go. Able to make people do what he wants and have them think it otherwise. This was the reason his family owns a vast sum of wealth. The failure of that same expertise was also the cause of why he was madly in love with his late-wife. A knock came from the door, and a figure barged into the room without being announced. He knew of only two people that dared do that. His late wife and...

"Father. I wish to speak with you." Maribelle said, as she approached his desk.

Arthur looked from his work to view his daughter. She stood back straight and proud, with her head held high with a fire burning in her eyes. She wore a battle ready dress, with matching spell book and weapons. She looks about as deadly as Stahl when he came in. It was the same look she had when she decided to join the Shepards. And yet it was also very different. He sighed audibly and removed his spectacles. "I suppose you came here to ask for another group of guards to go with you and Stahl?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh! Its the dress isn't it? I'm sorry to disappoint you father, but no. I simply wish to speak with you. The dress was for... Err... Well I was trying to go with Stahl but he had told me to stay." She said.

"At least the boy has some sense with him."

Maribelle visibly twitched at that. "Father, must you treat my husband with such disdain. I've already told you that Stahl is-"

"Nothing but a gentleman. Yes, yes, I know. And our conversation of this will return full circle to last night and I do not like repeat performances."

"Then why do you mistrust Stahl?!"

"Because I refuse to believe that anyone in this world does not do things for their own benefit like that bastard apothecary that killed your mother!" He yelled. He was furious. Furious at the memory of his wife. Of how an apothecary poisoned his dearly beloved wife.

Maribelle recoiled at that. Her father did not like to discuss the topic. They both grieved at the death of Maria Themis. But when Arthur had uncovered that the apothecary poisoned Maria, for their own selfish desires, he flew into a mad rage. Though justice had been met, and even though Maribelle herself would never forgive the man, it had changed Arthur Themis.

_Its probably only blind luck that had saved us from mentioning Stahl himself is an apothecary. I'll have to be sure to avoid saying so. But still..._ she thought.

"So is that heart of the matter, father? Why you can't trust anyone outside of the family? That's fine." _After all, I was like that too with Gaius..._ "Then just trust MY judgment father. Trust your daughter in her decision of a husband. If not that then... Well, Stahl has his ways. I'm sure that we'll be able to convince you one way or another." She smiled warmly. A smile that gave off hope.

But Arthur just scoffed. "What childish nonsense. If that is all you came here to say, then off with you. I am quite busy thanks to those rapscallion bandits."

Maribelle sighed. She knew it would take more than just some impromptu speech to convince her father, but its no less hurtful.

_Still. At least I know what I must do now.._

"Then I shall take my-"

The door suddenly snapped open. Father and daughter snapped their necks towards the new arrival to the room. It was Alfonse. He looked ghostly white and out of breathe. His usual clean and straight head servants uniform drenched in sweat and wrinkled all over.

"Alfonse! What in blazes-"

"Mi'lord! We've been robbed!"

"What?! How could they get inside the treasure room?! Which treasure did they take?!"

"No milord! Its the vault! The deeds to your lands have been taken!"

"Impossible! That room is guarded by 2 men all day! How could they... What happened to the guards posted there?!"

"They saw nothing milord. The documents were still there yesterday too!"

"Then the guards who were posted there last night! Did they saw nothing?!"

"That's just it milord! The guards that were stationed there last night have left this morning to join in the search!"

Maribelle gasped. "Stahl...!"

* * *

_This is it..._ Stahl thought as he slowly unsheathed his blade.

"Gee... Look at 'em go." Tully said at Stahl's left as the men viewed the battle that unfolded before them. They had traveled through the forest, reached the very edge, and now watched a battle between Knights and bandits unfold below. From their elevated perch, they saw the knights scramble into a disciplined formation around a Themis carriage as the bandits ambushed them.

Jackson whistled to Stahl's right. "Dam, look they got the knights outnumbered 3 ta 1 and they're loosing men. But knowing the boss, I'm sure the knights won't have a chance in-"

Stahl took his cue and cleaved the mans head off his shoulders.

"HE KNOWS!" Tully shouted, scrambling to unsheathe his blade as Stahl back-handed the man in the face, causing him to lose his balance and fall off his horse.

_Have to get rid of the mounted men first._ Stahl thought as the Flick and Adam readied their weapons to his far right, while Harry and Lance on his far left. Tully was on flat on his back, unconscious. Tully's and Jackson's horses were spooked as they became riderless and made it difficult for the men to surround Stahl. Making use of the opportunity, he maneuvered to the right to face Flick and Adam first as the latter panicked to ready his blade, Flick on the other hand was ready with an axe.

Making full us if the advantage, Stahl charged his horse towards flick and launched a downward slash. Flick raised his weapon and blocked, then tried to go for a counter, but the heavy weapon was too slow and Stahl jabbed the man in the face. Flick reacted with one hand to cover his face and blocked his sight as he recoiled in pain, causing an opening for Stahl to slice the man across his torso. Moving to the next opponent, he found Adam just releasing his sword from the scabbard and their weapons clashed against each other. Adam's defense were undisciplined and clumsy, just barley blocking Stahl's attacks. But time was against Stahl as Lance and Harry just maneuvered out of the horses way and was closing the small space between them. Stahl did a feint and Adam fell for it, causing him to block too early and giving Stahl the chance to cut off his hand. Adam screamed in agony as he clutched his handless arm, as Stahl whirled around to face the two new foes.

"You dastard!" Harry yelled.

"We should have cut you down sooner!" Lance yelled.

"I'd like to have seen you try." Stahl replied. He retrieved his spear that lay next to his saddle and wielded it in his left while he held his sword on his right.

**"LUNA!"** He yelled. And his horse charged forward as he rammed his spear in Harry and slashed at Lance. Lance blocked with his spear, but Harry died clutching Stahl's spear and fell off his horse, dragging Stahl with him. Stahl cursed, but recovered quickly. Still crouching, Stahl faced to see Lance just about to turn around to charge at him once more. Thinking quickly, he dove for Flick's axe. Clutching it with his left, he fell into an easy stance that could quickly move even while armored. Lance turned, kicked his horse here enough to make it stand, and finally charged at Stahl, aiming to run him down or gut him with a spear. The horse quickly closed the gap and Stahl stepped to his left, the far side side of Lance's weapon, and slashed with both weapons at the horse and rider. The horse neighed in pain, and crashed down as it pinned its rider to the ground.

Checking back at Adam to make sure he was still there, Stahl pointed his sword at him and yelled in his best nobleman impression: "You! Adam! You've lost your hand but not your life. Take it with you and think twice about banditry. You can get your hand and see if a healer can heal you, but I'd stop the bleeding first. Now get out of my sight!" Adam mumbled an appreciation, through all the pain and gnarling of his teeth. He retrieved his hand and remounted and left.

_Now for the grim work... I hate this part..._ Stahl thought as he walked over Lance, still pinned down by the struggling horse. Stahl reached him and saw that he had hit his head on a rock and the struggling horse had crushed practically half his body. Sighing, he went over the horse and stabbed the poor creatures heart to end its misery.

_Jobs not over yet Stahl... Not until you get back to your wife..._ He thought as he cast his gaze over to Tully. His body wasn't there. _NO!_ He ran towards Jackson's body to check for the bag that contained the 'letter', it was gone too. 'No! Dam it all!' Looking around quickly, he spotted Tully running down hill towards the bandits and knights.

_This is gonna be a long day..._

Quickly running to the nearest horse, he mounted it and sprinted the beast towards Tully. Tully saw him coming and screamed for help and that he had the 'deed'. The bandits saw their comrade and those that could rushed to get to him, but Stahl caught up and cut him down. The packed flew into the air and Stahl urged the horse to a faster sprint. He dropped Flick's axe and made the horse jump, catching the pack in mid air.

Traveling so fast though, the bandits were close enough to him to strike. Keeping the horses' momentum, he pushed it further to its limits and made a bee line towards the knights. Bandits tried to block his way, but he cut them down easily. Finally reaching the knights formation, they saw that he was no friends with the bandits.

"Who's in charge here?!" Stahl yelled.

"I am!" Replied a mounted, full plate knight. He was ranked as captain.

"Captain! We have to leave! If my assumption is correct then what I hold in my hands are deeds and titles to the lands of house Themis, which you serve."

"I am well aware who my employers are, sir. And we can't. The bandits would run us down while we have the carriage." The captain gestured to the dark wooden, red draped carriage that bore the Themis house crest. "And I am not risking the occupants safety by bringing him out! My men have their hands full just forming a disciplined line around the carriage and the blasted driver got an arrow in his neck! The armor you wear... you joined in the war?"

Stahl nodded. "My name is Stahl. A Lieutenant in the Shepard's main army. And husband of Maribelle Themis." Stahl had no idea why he added the last line, but asserting an authority that was his was not wrong.

The captain nodded. Whether he was surprise or not, he hid behind his helm. "Then I hope your good with that sword milord because-"

"Captain! The bandits have a mounted calvary!" Screamed one of the knights.

The captain and Stahl looked to the direction where the knight pointed, and sure enough, mounted bandits were sprinting their way towards them. The captain cursed. "Damnation! We can't hold the line!" He surveyed the area quickly and decided on a course of action as he place his hands on Stable shoulders. "Listen to me milord." The captain said, addressing Stahl with a title but spoke with authority anyway. "My men and I will keep the bandits distracted and you get on that carriage and drive it TOWARDS the town! Just stay on the path and you'll make it! Is that understood milord?!" H ordered.

Stahl could only nod towards a ghostly memory of Frederick barking orders at him.

"Good! Now get off that horse and on that carriage!"

Stahl did as he was told and quickly sat himself on the drivers seat. "Stahl! Take this shield. Just in case. Now ride!" The Captain ordered.

"Hiya!" Stahl yelled as urged the horses in a gallop. 'So much for asserting my authority.'

The knights moved in response and cut down bandits to give way for Stahl.

"Ranks! Form into ranks! Don't let the bandits get the chance to chase the carriage! Spear men! Make sure you stop that calvary!" Stahl heard the captain bark his orders. He could hear the knights moving in plate armor into formation as he urged the horses on the path. The path was like a border to hills and a flat terrain, but both were riddled with trees. The path itself was covered in leaves and branches thanks to autumns season, and the sceenery looked like it was on fire as it passed Stahl quickly. The noise of battle and screams of dying men grew more distant, but the captains orders were resounding clearly through the valley.

"The calvary is here! Hold that line! Hold it! No!" Stahl heard. "Archers! Get those horsemen before they- dastard! Don't interrupt me as I give orders!"

Stahl whipped the horses harder. This was now a chase. Stahl kept to the path and glanced behind him to see three horsemen closing the distance between them. He cursed. _I hate chases._

* * *

"Maribelle! Hold!" Arthur called.

"What?!" Maribelle replied, extremely irritated at the pace they were going.

Maribelle, Brady, Arthur, and a group of loyal guardsmen had left to search for Stahl's party for a while now. Though they now reached the Western forest, the same forest Stahl and his group took to search, the speed they were going irritated Maribelle to the extreme, and with her father insisting on coming, though he wasn't much of a rider, only added fuel to the fire.

"Calm down, ma. I'm sure pops is doin' fine. He was a lieutenant after all." Whispered Brady.

"A hesitant lieutenant if I might remind you! He didn't enjoy the war and only did it for his loved ones." She replied without whispering.

"Listen dear, all I'm saying is the horses need to rest! You've pushed them well beyond any regular limit and the beasts might collapse!" Arthur complained.

"You mean you're afraid your horse might collapse under your weight!" She replied bluntly.

"Maribelle! I will not be conversed with in such a manner! Especially my own daughter!"

"Yes, well, this daughter has her husband in dire peril thanks to your lousy guardsmen!"

"Both of you! Be quiet! We could walk right into an ambush and you'd give our position away thanks to your family squabbling!" Rebuked one of the guardsmen.

The Themis nobles were taken aback by this as they didn't even have an idea who this handles guardsman is, much less him having the audacity to the all his employers to shut up.

"Quiet all of you! Someone approaches!" Another guardsman said.

"Its Jimmy! At ease boy'os. He's back from scouting ahead. With good news I hope."

Jimmy reached the party and saluted. "I found bodies."

Maribelle gasped.

"Not to fret milady. Not one of them is a noble. They were all Jackson's men." Jimmy said with a smile, trying to reassure Maribelle. "However..."

"Oh, stop the dramatics boy! I hate them! Get on with it!" Arthur complained.

Jimmy nodded at the his employer. "Below hill, past where the bodies lie, a battle is taking place. Between bandits and knights. Sir, we should help them and-"

"Not our fight guardsman. We need to keep looking for Stahl and the deeds."

"Sir! The knights, they bare the house crest of Themis!"

"Oh, naga..." Maribelle gasped. "The only knights that bare that are grandfathers-"

"Personal praetorian..." Arthur sighed, shaking his head. "Gods and damnation! The entire house of Themis is in danger of falling today... Jimmy. Take us to the knights. Quickly now!"

"Sir! This way!"

The group rushed onwards and quickly passed the dead bodies of ex-guardsmen. Maribelle admired her husbands work, though a bit grim, she was glad he was skilled. They passed the trees and saw the knights in a tight formation with the injured at the center. When one fell, they were pushed back to the center of the formation and another took his place. It was a formation used to outlast sieges, but their numbers were dwindling quickly. One of the guardsmen took out a battle horn and blew to signal their approach, as the horn resounded across the valley and got everyone's attention, the knights cheered at the sight of rescue and they found new vigor in their bodies to fight against the now cowering bandits. The guardsmen Arthur took with him were candidates for knighthood as well, and they charged into a spear head formation against the bandits. The undiscipled line quickly fell away and the group managed to unite with the knights.

The bandits were running away in every direction and Arthur gave the order to have a few men chase them down. Maribelle, however, stormed towards the captain of the knights.

"You! Captain! Where is my grandfather and my husband?!" Maribelle demanded.

"M-milady? What are you doing-"

"Answer my question! Or I WILL use this spellbook to turn you and everyone here into a charred corpse!" She threatened.

"M-ma'am! Your husband- Stahl?" The captain inquired. Maribelle nodded. "He came here a while ago! I told him to take the carriage, with your grandfather on it, and told him to escape! We tried to block the bandits from giving chase, but a calvary of bandits came and three of them managed to get through our lines! I apologize milady, we tried-"

"Which way?!"

"That way, milady but-" the captain tried to say more, but Maribelle was no longer listening.

"Brady! Let's go!" Maribelle called to her son as they turned to the direction the knight pointed at and charged off. Arthur and some of the men called out to them and tried to stop them, but they were not listening.

_Gods! They're relentless!_ Stahl thought through gritted teeth. They have been on a relentless chase for what felt like an eternity and the horses were starting to slow. Stahl recalled the Mao he had memorized to mind to see if he could somehow out smart the bandits.

_There. A blind turn along the path. I'll have to be quick._ Stahl pushed the horses onward and took one final turn just before the blind one.

'NO!" Stahl yelled as he pulled the horses to shrieking halt. His path was blocked by a blockade of fallen trees. _They prepared for this! I fell for a trap!_

The bandits stopped some ways behind him and were observing his movements.

_Grima's blood. No choice..._ Stahl knocked and opened the drivers slit and peered into the dark interior of the carriage. For the first time, though it was dark, Stahl finally met Oscar Themis.

"Is everything alright, my boy?" Asked Oscar. Back straight, and utterly calm despite of the situation. He wore fine regal clothes befitting his rank, his face elderly but kind. Hair white as snow and oiled back. He held a walking cane in both hands and a smile that pierced through the gloom.

_Or perhaps he was just unaware of the danger we're in..._ Stahl thought. "Of course, milord. Just uhh... A passing herd of sheep."

Oscar laughed. "Hahaha. I may be old young man, but I have yet to be senile. I'm well aware that we have been attacked and you are not Earnest, my driver, nor any of my knights. Nor do you look like any bandit, being so clean shaven. Now. I assume that we are being pursued, but since we have unexpectedly stopped, our path is blocked, no?"

Stahl sighed. "Yes... yes it is..."

"And our pursuers are just observing for now?"

Stahl nodded.

"Then I have little choice but to leave my fate in your hands." Oscar smiled, knowingly.

Stahl sighed. Nodded. And met Oscar's gaze with his best resolve. "I'll do my best, milord." He said, and closed the driver's slit. _I just hope they don't have any more tricks up their sleeve. A planned attack on six men is quite different from an ambush from three._

Stahl disembarked from his seat, and faced the three bandits. _Correction. Two large men, and **one giant...**_.

Two of bandits, the large men, were about to charge but the giant stopped them both and dismounted. "No. I'll be taking care of this one. He's no knight. That armor of his... he's a soldier from the war... Aren't you, Ylissean?" The giant asked at the end as he regarded Stahl. He wore a studded leather armor over a chainmail, making him protected but also giving him agility. He wore no helmet, and kept his hair short and tidy, surprisingly tidy. And on his back, was an over sized lump of iron molded into a giant sword. It was a sword that looked like it could cut a dragon in two in one sweep.

"That's right. And if you know what's good for you, just turn around and walk away!" Stahl yelled. Drawing, and pointing his sword at them and taking the captain's shield from his back.

The giant laughed. "Unlikely, soldier! Tell me, where you there when your forces and the Conqueror's met at sea?"

Stahl nodded. "I was there..."

The giant giggled. "Good... I was there too..." he said as he slowly reached for his sword and slid it out. "And I think, I am due some revenge... Have at you!"

The giant leaped into motion with surprising speed. Stahl leaped sideways, away from the carriage. The giants sword hit the ground and sent a shockwave reverberating through the air as well as clumps of solid rock and earth.

"Hahahahaha! Oh, don't worry about the old man! I want to enjoy myself! Not come! Ylissean!" The giant made for another leap into the air and Stahl moved towards him. As the great sword came down, Stahl side stepped, jumped, and then slashed at the mans side. The man grunted as the sword's shockwave propelled him backwards to safety. The giant laughed once more. "It's been so long since anyone was able to hit me!" He said as he charged off once more towards Stahl. Stahl charged likewise.

**"LUNA!"** Stahl yelled, and almost instantly he dashed towards the giant with one great slash. The giant blocked and was surprised that he was pushed backwards by his opponent. Recovering quickly, the giant punched Stahl square in the chest. Stahl flew backwards with great force and smashed into a tree, his blood gushing out of his mouth. Splinters flew in every direction and his vision blackened for a second.

_Gods... such strength! He moves fast as well! How could I even injure this man beyond a few nicks!_

The giant grinned even wider and blood lust was written all over his body. "Its been so long since someone was able to do that!" The giant said and charged. Making a horizontal slash as he drew close to his opponent. Stahl ducked through the attack, but the sword completely split the tree in two, burying both of them in leaves and twigs.

"Curse this dam tree! I should have used this one as the road block!"

Stahl managed to slip out and looked back at his opponent, struggling to move.

_The tree... of course! But..._ Stahl looked back to the carriage, then towards his opponent, then back to the carriage. _Che, no choice!_ Stahl turned his back from his opponent and dashed towards the carriage. The giant managed to untangle his view from the branches, cursed, and gazed on Stahl running away from him. He cursed on more. "Oi! Don't you dare run away!" And struggled against the tree with even greater force.

Stahl reached the carriage, entered, and motioned to pick up Oscar. "No time to explain, milord. We have to leave. Now!" "Wait, what in blazes-" Oscar started, as Stahl carried him on his shoulder and exited the carriage through the other side.

The two bandits sat, as their leader got out of the trees and rushed towards the carriage. Stahl, with Oscar being carried on the shoulder, were out and running. They were deliberating on whether to move in and block their path or not.

"We gots to help the boss!" One said.

The giant swung his sword upwards at the carriage and it flew high into the air, horses and all, unblocking his path.

"Ya, well, some help we'll be!" The other complained, moving to block the running duo regardless.

"Almost there!" Stahl said out loud as he ran towards the safety of the trees with the giant close behind him.

"You're not getting away from me, Ylissean!" He heard the giant say, as well as the rushing footsteps of the other two bandits.

'Damnation! I forgot about them!'

Stahl had reached the trees, turned, and waited for the giant. His opponent swung horizontally as he had hoped and dodged the great swing just barley. The trees fell and blocked the giants path. _Good! I hope this works!_ The man roared like a wild beast in rage, and attacking the the blockade he had just created. It was instantly obliterated.

_Well, that didn't last long!_ Stahl thought and continued running.

"Get back here!" The giant roared, giving chase to Stahl.

The two bandits just sat on their horses, mouth agape, as they saw their boss basically swinging his sword with the force of a mountain.

"Seriously! What help are we?!" One complained. As the other merely shrugged. "Well... come on! We don't have all day."

**"THORON!**" Came a voice as one bandits was struck down with blinding lighting.

"What in gods name did-" the other bandit started.

"Get busy dying'! **LETHALITY!**" Came another voice, and the bandits vision turned red.

* * *

Stahl had run quite a bit and decided that the area was good enough. He put down Oscar to the ground, standing.

"Listen to me milord! Keep heading east! Don't stop! Go, quickly!" Stahl said.

"I shall not abandon-" Oscar started but was cut off as the giant roared once more and came into view.

"No time! Now go milord! I'll handle him here!" Stahl said as he ran a distance away from Oscar.

"Over here, Valnesian! I'll fight you here!" Stahl said, dropping into a stance.

"Tired if running around?! I told you didn't I? That you shouldnt worry about the old man. My men will find him. Sooner or later. But you... You should worry about yourself! RAAAAAGH!" The giant roared, swinging his axe downwards towards Stahl. He dodged it easily and feinted an attack. The giant fell for it, but didn't block, instead, he swung his sword upwards, missing Stahl, but striking a tree. Leaves started raining down, and these only angered the man even further.

"Curse this infernal forest! I'll see it burn down like what you did to our fleet!"

_Yes, that's it! Keep swinging!_

The giant swung wildly, cutting down tree after tree. Stahl just barely dodged most of it, sometimes he moved in close, beyond the swords reach, and received a fist instead. The giants anger blinded him as more and more leaves and branches fell in his view. Taking the chance, Stahl moved in and slashed the man in the arm, dodged a blind counter, slashed at his leg, blocked a knee attack with his shield, stabbed the man in the arm, received a back hand attack in full force. '_Naga! That hurt!_' Stahl continued his offensive, attacking, dodging, blocking, and sometimes receiving the giants wild counters. The giant still swung his sword around wildly, but as the great blade cut through more and more trees, the more momentum it lost and was easily avoided by Stahl.

_Come on! Almost there!_

"I HATE nature!" The man yelled. And tried to swing his sword once more. It didn't move. "What in the-" he gazed at his sword, removing the leaves that blocked his view. His sword was stuck among the trees! Not only that, but the area around him had so many fallen trees and branches, his feet were tangled into them and his arms could barely move freely.

_Now!_ Stahl moved through the branches, keeping low and shield up. As he came close to the immobile giant, he leaped into the air and readied his blade. 'Time to finish this!'

**"ASTRATA!"** Stahl yelled, and slashed wildly as he came down. The man roared in agony, as he helplessly received the attacks. Stahl kept his barrage and injured the man gravely, opening more and more wounds as blood flowed through his body and reddening the surrounding leaves, but also fueling his fury. The man roared once more as his fury reached into its limits, and pulled at his sword with so much strength, it broke free, catching Stahl completely unaware.

_Nooooo!_

Stahl dodged, but the great sword swung true, gutting his side in one great wound, and more blood gushed out from his mouth and his already bleeding head. It nearly sliced him in half, but the sword was stuck once more in a tangled of trees and branches.

"No..." he gasped through the pain.

Stahl crashed to the ground, wounded and in great pain. His vision started to dimmed, and numbness ate away at his body. The giant stood still and breathed heavily, blood coming out and covering his entire body. The ground around him had puddles of blood. For a long moment, neither moved.

_No! I can't die. Not here..._ Stahl thought as his vision blackened. _I promised Braddy. I promised my son... I have to get up... I have... to..._

"Stahl! Stahl, where are you!" He heard Maribelle called.

Stahl gritted his teeth and opened his eyes.  
_Maribelle..._  
Stahl rolled to his knees, and held on to his sword.  
_Maribelle!_  
Stahl stood, shaking, using the sword for support.  
"Ma... ri... belle..."  
He clutched his wound, and stepped forward. Then another.  
"I have... to go..."  
He walked slowly, towards the glossing giant.  
"I have... to see my wife..."  
He stopped. And raised his sword to the giants chest.  
"Your're in... my way..."

The giant laughs through the blood. "Is that... why you fight, Ylissean? For your wife? *coughs* No matter... I'm done for. Tell me... What is your name... Ylissean?"

"My name... is Stahl Themis..."

The giant nodded. "And mine... Is Mars... Re...member me... As I will you..." the giant last said, and his head fell.

Stahl crashed to the ground, clutching his wound. _Dam... This is fatal... No matter how you look at it... If only I could.._.

"Dam these trees! Why are they all fallin' over each other like a gods-dam hurricane came through here?! Pops! Where are ya?! You better be alive or I'll drown ya in that potion!" Brady yelled.

_The potion! Of course!_ Stahl thought with renewed vigor, as he scrambled for the small potion in his pouch. N_aga! Please don't be broken!_ He felt it around his fingers, brought it out. The vial was perfectly fine.

_Yes! Thank you Brady!_ He thought with success, and struggled to open the vial. His bloody hand slipped and the potion fell.

_Nooo!_

A hand caught it mid air and opened the small vial and lifted Stahl's head to help him drink it. It was Oscar. "There now, son... drink up... I don't know what this is, but I can't very well have my grandson-in-law die now can I?"

The red liquid went down Stahl's throat. It tasted like honey and he felt it working immediately as the pain was leaving and he could feel his wound closing up immediately. _That's some powerful stuff!_

"We're over here, Maribelle!" Oscar yelled, as he gently laid down Stahl's head.

"Grandfather?!" Maribelle said, as she rustled through the branches. Finally pushing the last brach, her eyes fell on to Oscar. "Grandfather!" She smiled joyfully. Then her eyes fell on a bloody Stahl. "Stahl!" She shrieked and rushed off towards her husband at once.

"What?! What happened to- Pops!?" Brady yelled as he pushed through the branches and saw his father. He rushed towards him as well. "The potion! Where's the potion!?"

"Maribelle. Brady. Calm down. I'm alright now, thanks to Brady's potion! See!" Stahl said casually. He really was alright.

Maribelle, however, looked like she was deciding whether to cry or hug him. She slapped him instead. "You idiot! You did it again!" Then cried and hugged her husband. "I told you not to! And you did it again! I am never letting you put yourself in danger ever again!" She cried into his ear.

Stahl laughed lightly and embraced his wife. "Haha, Sorry dear."

Oscar coughed loudly, taking their attention. "Now, this is all well and good but... Would someone explain to me why this man calls you, Stahl, 'pops'?"

_Oh, naga..._ Stahl, Maribelle, and Brady thought at the same time.

Stahl sighed and looked at Maribelle. They both nodded. "Well, you see grandfather..." Maribelle started. "It's sort of a long story... " Stahl continued. "And we're not completely sure you'll believe it..." Brady added. _Stupid time travel!_ They all thought.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I swear to God I did not mean for it to reach 8,500 words! I just kept typing, having the thought 'I'm almost at the end! Just a little more!' then boom! It's twice as long as I usually wright! Well... At least this is over. I don't know if you've noticed, but whatever force made me write with such joy in the beginning and middle, left me at the end, and all I managed to come up with is some hurried ending of how Stahl escapes death thanks to Brady. I could take all the way back to the Themis household and have them talk it out with Arthur, but that would be another 4000 words, and I really want to move on! Haha! And I have to do a winter special for LucinaXRobin. I have time now. College is over (YES!) I'll be taking a break from real-life for about a month, and use it to play tons of games and write silly fanfiction a few good people read ;)

Oh, to my reader's of **Sage's Hamlet. **Nope. still haven't come up with a proper wedding for it. Frankly, I keep writing and removing things. All I can say is... I want it to be perfect! So it's taking quite a while... I'll see if I can release it on February 14, as a special to all you lovey-dovey folks.

Stay tuned next time as I write a Chapter X, reveal a teeny-tiny bit of what I'm planning for this series, and the next couple! Henry and Panne and their life on a farming village! Because I'm sick of this noble drama, and action scenes! See ya in a few days!


	8. Wintersday

**Disclaimer: Because it doesn't make the chapter title centered**

* * *

**Chapter X  
**

**Wintersday**

* * *

A/N: Hey ho everyone!

I know it's not Christmas anymore, but I feel like I still owe people to do a winter scene!

So heres more Lucina x Robin fluff for ya!

Enjoy!

* * *

Sheets of white snow covered the city of Ylistol as winter had come and the merchants from every corner of the world finely started arriving to the city. It was cold, as the citizens wrapped themselves in their scarfs, coats, and cloaks. They went about busily on the crowded market streets, visiting stall after stall with exotic products or warm meat that sell faster than a Pegasus. People greeted everyone they knew happily, and strangers merrily for it was a time of peace. Lively chatter could be heard almost anywhere, and the inn's were packed full of people going to and fro, taverns were full despite it only being midday with bards singing songs, rhymes, riddles, and stories to the people looking for warmth in their hearts or their bellies. And among the sea of white snow, shades on indigo blue popped out and was greeted merrily by citizens and hailed for attention by the merchants.

The four princesses of Ylisse were out shopping.

"Mother! You have to taste this bread wrapped meat! The merchant called it a shawarma! " Morgan said as she held her snack in one arm and pointed to the merchants stall in the other. She wore her tactician robes, closed tightly around her, with a pink wool hat, a gift from Inigo. She moved about the crowded streets with energy, taking in all the sights to see in the capital.

"Morgan! How did you get that?! The line looks like it reaches all the way back to the palace!" Lucina exclaimed.

"Oh! Oh! I want some!" Little Lucia said, as she flung herself towards Morgan.

"Here Lucia, have a bite." Morgan said as she handed her shawarma to Lucia, who made an audible *chomp* as she bit down on the snack. "The people in the line were nice enough to let me go ahead and buy it!" Morgan explained with a big smile.

"Oh! Then I want one too!" Cynthia said, going for the stall. She wore a white jacket, buttoned up by the side with a matching skirt that reached down to her shins. She had a pair of fur covered mouton boots and a pair of gloves. She had a scarf around her neck, but she lets it flt with the wind more than using it to warm her up.

"Cynthia! You can't do that!" Lucina scolded.

"Excuse me! Three please!"

"CYNTHIA!" Lucia yelled, then turned towards the people at the line. "I'm truly sorry about this!" Lucina said, the bowed. "My sisters are showing such lack of self control and-"

"Oh, please princess! It's fine!" Said one in the line.

"Yea, milady! We don't mind at all!" Said another.

Other people in line chimed in and said likewise, reassuring Lucina.

"B-but we-" Lucina started, still looking distraught.

"Oh, its fine sis! Here! Take a bite!" Cynthia said as she handed Lucina a shawarma who haphazardly took hold of it.

"..." Lucina said nothing, but her brows creased none the less. Still, she took a bite as she followed the others going about on their shenanigans among the shoppers. It was deliciously warm. And tasted like bear meat.

It didn't take long for the four princesses to want different things and since three of them were relatively the same age, they split up around the town square and agreed to meet up later.

Morgan obviously went for shops and stalls that either increased her learning on things such as history and tactics, or perhaps items that would aid her in her ploys to gain attention.

Cynthia went about without any sense of direction whatsoever, randomly popping out here and there and looking for things that she deemed 'cool' and 'heroic'. Most of the times, she went looking for mask or snacks that she and Gerome could enjoy. The market square was filled with items for couples after all.

Lucina sighed contently as she was left alone with her younger self.

Morgan and Cynthia had just left them at the town square, next to a frozen fountain. Lucina wore a blue coat, buttoned up, her favorite wintertime boots and her red scarf. A matching scarf she and Anon bought just before their marriage. Lucia on the other hand wore wore a white winter shawl over a white dress paired with brown gloves and boots. A suggestion from Sumia to not have Lucia be drowned in royal blue much like how Lucina is. It was working, but her current attire made her look like she was wearing a marshmallow.

Lucina took hold of Lucia's hand and smiled. "Shall we go to the toy store then?" She asked.

"Yeah!" Lucia yelled, raising her free hand into the air and making a fist. "Oh." She said, covering her mouth. "I mean, yes please. Big sis Lucina."

Lucina shook her head, smiling. Lucia was easily excited, but Lucina and their parents tried to make her be more calm. It was difficult with Cynthia, Morgan, and Owain living in the castle, but they were managing.

They headed inside the toy store and struggled inside as other children assaulted the aisle of toys and dolls. The shop owner, who was quite familiar with dealing with the royal blood, was not even able to show them around as he was having a hard time manning the counter as parent and children raided his shop. The duo struggled aisle to aisle in the crowded shop, Lucina often lost sight of Lucia among the children and often found her struggling with another child in a tug of war for toys or dolls. Lucina forced her to surrender the toy, saying things along the line of how a princess should act with grace and kindness. After all, it wouldn't exactly be a fair fight for the others to fight not only a prodigy swordfighter, but thanks to Morgan, also knows a spell or two to raze havoc on the shop. Soon enough, Lucina decided to carry her younger self on her shoulders to see the upper shelves, where other children were less likely to make war with her. After some time, the duo managed to get a stuffed pegasus and a stuff hero doll for Cynthie, Cynthia's baby self. They waited in line, with Lucina insistence on the parents to not let them skip ahead, and paid for their gifts and got them wrapped.

"Now we have to buy your present big sis!" Lucia said happily as they exited the shop, holding on tightly to the wrapped hero doll.

"Hm? Oh, thank you Lucia, but you don't have too..." Lucina said, worrying what she would buy. If not for Anon taming her extravagant taste in clothes, Lucina herself would have bought things that would make Sumia do somersaults.

"Nope! I'm buying you a gift and that's final!" Lucia said happily. "And I know just where to get it!"

"Ah! Be careful Lucia! Don't run so suddenly!" Lucina said as Lucia let go of her hand and dashed off through the slippery stone streets and into a shop. Lucina promptly followed at a paced jog and entered the clothing store. She wouldn't have gone in if she knew what was inside. She'd rather fight risen.

The store was filled with couples buying each other matching clothes.

Lucina stopped at the entrance. Piles of clothes were placed on tables with couples clinging to each other browsed through the selection. Giggling to themselves and passing secret jokes between themselves. Even the counter was manned by an old married couple. Aisles of clothes were placed on shelves and racks. At the back of the shop was Lucia, climbing one of the shelves to get an item from the upper parts of it. But Lucina couldn't see her. She was remembering her husband, Anon.

Lucina moved herself by the wall and touched the ring on her finger. Her marriage ring with Anon. The Ring of Remembrance. She twisted it lightly around her finger then traced the design around the small diamond gem. She chewed her lower lip and shifted her weight left to right, wondering if she should. Even though she knew she'd regret it. She did anyway.

Lucina pressed the diamond gem in her ring, activating its magic. A flash of memory was shown before her. Only for her. The magic was a private thing. It was a memory of Anon and her just being together on a winter night during the war.

xxx

* * *

It was cold, and the sun was nearly setting behind the snow white hills beyond the trees. The Shepards had decided to camp in the area.

"Geez... It was impossible to reach the town after all huh..." Severa complained.

"B-b-but its s-s-sooo cold here! M-Minerva! Make a fire! Make a fire!" Cynthia said, wrapping her arms around herself and begging Minerva.

"C-C-Cynthia! M-M-Mine-errrr-vaaa isn't your p-p-personal he-heater!" Gerome yelled through chattering teeth. "B-But Mi-Minerva, p-p-please do make a f-f-fire."

"Hey guys! There's a good looking cave over there!" Kellam shouted.

"Excuse me, everyone! I've scouted the area and there's a large cavern just west of here. We might even fit most of the army." Frederick announced.

Cheers and hoots came, praising Frederick for scouting a place to rest.

"H-Hey! I scouted with you too Frederick! " complained Kellam.

"There, there, Kellam. I heard thee." Say'ri said, taking the big mans arm.

"Is it your turn for night watch duty?" Lucina asked Anon as the army started moving west.

"I'm afraid so." Anon said, sighing. "I'll have to make watch around the woods. There won't be any cave for me and Stahl until we're relieved."

"I see. Then I'll make sure to prepare something nice for you two." She said smiling.

"I look forward to it." Anon said, expectant.

* * *

Anon was huddled around a small fire that breathed life into his body. The sun had set completely, and it was about dinner time and Stahl went to get their meal. Anon remarked that he'd probably bring food enough for 5 people.

There was no wind that night, and he was thankful there wasn't, as the night was already chilling. He buried his head further into the matching blue scarf of his wife and pulled his robes tighter around him. "Thank naga this thing can double as a blanket."

"Do you have room for another then?" Said a female voice.

Anon turned to see Lucina, wrapped in a blanket and approaching with a pot of dinner and a loaf of bread.

"For you? Always. And where's Stahl? He said he'd get the food." Anon said, as loosened his robes, taking Lucina seriously.

"Hehe, I'm kidding Anon. I wouldn't want you to get sick. Besides, I brought a blanket for the two of us to share. As for Stahl... we'll, he sneezed once and Maribelle was all over him." She said, placing the pot over the fire and stirred the contents.

Anon laughed lightly. "She worries too much. Still. I'm glad you're here to take his place." He redid his robes and prepared a special seat for her right next to him as she brought two steaming bowls of what smelled like beef stew. "Here. I made you a special seat. This way, your bottom won't get cold."

Lucina paused right before him. Seemingly in thought.

_Hm? She doesn't like it...?_ Anon thought

Anon stood slowly and took hold of her arms. "Here. Forgive me for being so meddlesome. Just sit for now."

Lucina shook her head. "That's not it... it just... um..." she tried saying, blushing all the while. "Can I... sit between your legs...?"

Anon smiled. There was no one around after all. "Of course."

The couple sat down together, with Lucina sitting between Anon's legs and the merrily eating their stew and share of bread, sharing what they saw today while the other wasn't there, or making up stories, stories of farmers catching big fishes, or of children running around happily without care or fear, or of sailors coming back home in the embrace of their wives. Ordinary simple stories to give them hope of a life without the war, a decided past time by most of the Shepards. Once their meal was finished, they sat together in happy silence, listening to each others breathing and crackle of their small flame. They wrapped themselves together in their blanket and snuggled each other for warmth.

_We are able to do this huh..?_ Anon thought.

Lucian's hand came up slowly and touched his lips. "Your lips are freezing."

Anon moved his hand as well.

"Mmph?!"

"Haha, your really cold too!" He said laughing, taking hold of her nose.

The coupled pulled each other into an embrace, laughing merrily. "When we get to town, let's properly warm ourselves at an inn." He said, without embarrassment.

"What?! Are you in a hurry!?" Lucina said, embarrassed at what she thought he meant.

"Haha... in any case. I hope it doesn't start snowing until morning."

"It already has." She said, pointing up.

He looked up. "Ah... it really has..."

Snow fell to earth within the light of the fire, beyond the veil of darkness which occasionally revealed the moon, or the stars, dancing in the sky along with the visible snowflakes.

"I don't mind. I think snow is really beautiful." She said, watching the snow fall slowly to the earth, extending her arm and catching one in her palm

"Perhaps. But I'm sure your much more beautiful than them." He said, resting his gaze on his wife's face, and taking her extended hand in his.

In turn, she flattened her gaze and looked at him with his wide smile. "You idiot." She said flatly.

"And that's the finest thing a man has ever been called." He declared, then leaned down to kiss her.

Their lips met and they stayed like that for a long time, like a perfect picture. Frozen in eternity.

* * *

xxx

The memory was over. A mere instant in real life and warmth flooded Lucina's heart for an instant. Then she felt the great pangs of loneliness once more, gnawing at her and tears forming behind her eyes.

She was back in the couple filled clothes shop, waiting for Lucia to buy a gift for her. Lucia emerged carrying 'something' red and dashed towards the counter, paid for the item and presented it to her his sister.

"Here you go big sis!" Lucia said with a great smile.

It was a pair of red earmuffs. A matching design for the scarf around her neck. She couldn't stop a single from tear escaping. She keeled down to her knees and took the gift. "Oh, Lucia... thank you." She said, hugging her younger self.

Lucia returned the embrace fiercely. "... did I make it hurt again big sis? I'm sorry..."

"No, no, Lucia. It's not your fault." Lucina said, pulling away from her and wiping the tear and clearing her nose. "I'm alright. See?"

Lucia didn't seemed convinced.

"W-well... Lets go look for Morgan then. She might have gotten you something!" Lucina said, taking hold of Lucia's hand and the two left quickly.

Lucina wore the earmuffs as the wind blew. _No point in not using it._ she thought. They walked down the street and entered the nearest book store, where they found Morgan browsing the selection. Lucina left Lucia to Morgan and excused herself, saying that she'll return to the castle as she was suddenly tired. She didn't wait for a reply as she quickly turn around and left. Once she was outside, she walked briskly towards the castle, then jogged, then broke into a run as she could no longer hold back the longing I her heart. The city blurred past her and no one stopped her. She kept running even inside the castle and let her feet carry her towards a direction she was not even sure of.

Soon enough, she stopped to the only place that hurt her even more. She was back at the courtyard where she and Anon had first fought together.

The courtyard was empty at the time and covered in snow. She walked with faltering steps towards the same tree she and Anon had fought off his father and assassins. Tears slowly came out of her, but as she came to the tree and her knees giving way to her heavy heart, the tears flowed freely and she sobbed for her husbands absence. It was almost a cycle of the season since he did the most damnable thing. Even though they had talked about it. Even though she knew what he'd do... It didn't do anything to ease the pain.

"You... you idiot." Lucina cried. Perhaps to either Anon or herself. Maybe both. "You lackwit. You ninny. You big oaf!"

_... Why didn't I try to stop him? Why didn't I try harder...?_

She cried for a long while. Soon, she heard slow footsteps walking towards her and embraced her tightly.

"I'm here mother. Please don't cry so much. I'm here." Morgan said. Lucina turned to face her daughter and rested her head on Morgan's head.

"He's such an idiot, Morgan! A big, stupid, idiot!"

"I-I know mother..." Morgan was starting to cry now too. "Father should have AAAUGH!" Morgan screamed suddenly and held her head in pain.

"Morgan?! Morgan! What's wrong!?"

"AAAHHH MY... MY HEAD!" Morgan yelled and gritted her teeth. Then as quickly as it came, it was gone. "AH! Mother! I remember! I remembered something!"

"Morgan, calm down." Lucina said, taking her daughters arms, the pain in her heart forgotten. "Are you alright? Does it still hurt?"

"No, but that's not important! Mother I-"

"Not important!? Morgan! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Alright, buuuut!" Morgan complained, flailing her arms at her side. "I remembered something! I was crying just like this, but as a kid, and you were there! Not crying, but comforting me. The I saw father come out behind THAT tree, laughing and then-"

"Morgan, that's all well and good, but I don't think saying that would make us any less miserable from your father's action." Lucina said flatly, not liking to even think of her husband and her in the same place, smiling. It would just hurt more.

"No! I mean, maybe, but that's not the weird part of the memory! I saw Lucia too! A grown up Lucia- well, an even younger you, but she was there with us!"

"Alright... but I fail to see how that's weird..."

"Yes, I'm not exactly sure myself but, and I'm just guessing, but basing on my age in the memory, then yours, then Lucia's, I think, and I mean I'm assuming, seeing as you looked more or less the same then, with a really bigger bust-"

"Morgan!" Lucina yelled, automatically covering her breast.

"Right! Sorry!" Morgan said, hitting her forehead with an open palm, remembering her mother was quite particular about her rack, or the lack thereof, despite Sumia and Cynthia having a rather robust bust. "Look, what that memory could mean for us, is that father SHOULD be arriving soon and- Mother!"

"Oh, what is it now!?" Lucina complained.

"Your ring! It's glowing! Does it do that!?" Morgan said, pointing to the ring, which was indeed glowing.

"What- oh!" Lucina looked down to her wedding ring and saw it activated. "But... that only happens when your father activates his ring..."

"YES! YES! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS MOTHER?!" Morgan yelled, ecstatic.

"Morgan! Calm down! It just means your father is looking at a memory of him and me!"

"Yes! But that is undeniable proof that he's alive, mother! He's gonna come back! We're sure of it now!"

Then it was dawning on Lucina. She just always BELIEVED him to be alive, but you could also say she was deluding herself that he was, but this... this proved it. He's alive. And he's thinking of her.

"He's gonna come back..." Lucina almost a whisper. Then tears came to her again, but her heart was warm and full of hope for the first time in a long time. "He's coming back...!"

* * *

_In a very dark, very lonely place._

_In the bowels of a great beast._

**DOEA THOU YEARN FOR THY BELOVED, DESCENDANT?**

Anon played with his ring, then stared at the set of six red eyes of a black dragon who was _NOT_ Grima. In the darkness, they were the only light and they reflected on no floor or wall nor any ceiling. He wasn't even sure if he was standing on any ground at all. Maybe even the concept of '_ground_' didn't even exist in the abyss he found himself.

"Of course." Anon said simply." And all those who I fought for."

**THEN GAZE UPON THE WORLD'S UTMOST DEPTHS! SEEK OUT THY ANCESTOR! STILL HIS HEART AND LAY OPEN THE PATH BEYOND!**

"You speak ever more in riddles!" Anon yelled, he always loved putting his brain to a puzzle, but that's all he's been doing ever since awakening in the abyss. The dragon spoke nothing if not riddles to him. "I care not for the world's depths nor of this path you speak of! Though I will gladly pursue my predecessor, Grima, and be done with this!"

**THY HEART'S DESIRE IS AT THE END OF THE TRUTH. IGNORE IT IF THOU WISH, BUT THY WILL BE FORCED TO GAZE UPON IT, AS IT GAZES BACK AT THEE. REMEMBER, THY BLOOD REVOLVES AROUND THE FOUNDATION OF ALL CREATION.**

"Enough! These things will only distract me. I will finish my businesses with Grima here and now. For all those that come after me and those that came before Grima."

**SO BE IT, DESCENDANT. PROVE THYSELF WORTHY OF THE BLOODLINE. THIS BATTLE IS YOUR OWN, WAGED BY YOUR OWN FREE WILL... PREPARE THYSELF! GRIMA NEARS!**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Well, I had a hard time writing the earlier parts of this story. It just wouldn't fly. But when I reached the flash back, that's when I started having fun. In any case, I'll be back soon again. Stupid college requires a lot more paperwork for graduating. Seriously! I'm leaving you for good and they want me to do this one last paper work and mooching of money for graduation fees!

Who could Anon be talking to if it wasn't Grima?  
What's this about the truth of all creation?  
IS HE COMING BACK ALREADY?!

Who knows! Hahahaha! See you guys soon! Prepare for Henry and Panne on the next chapter though!

**EDIT: **Finally noticed I wrote PREDECESSOR instead of ANCESTOR. Major goof up right there.


End file.
